Zapach prochu i krwi
by euphoria814
Summary: Derek nie spodziewał się w sobotnie popołudnie nikogo, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy na podjeździe nowo odbudowanego domu Hale'ów zaparkowało niepozorne volvo.
1. Chapter 1

**betowała cudowna wrotka777:) :* Dziękuję!**  
 **Seria: 50 pierwszych randek**  
 **Ostrzeżenia: angst, ale happy end… were!AU, were!Stiles, Alfa!Derek, dla Bingo 2014 prompt 4**

* * *

Derek nie spodziewał się w sobotnie popołudnie nikogo, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy na podjeździe nowo odbudowanego domu Hale'ów zaparkowało niepozorne volvo. Kierowca przez chwilę siedział w środku, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy i w końcu po paru wdechach wysiadł. Chłopak, młody mężczyzna, mógł mieć nie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat.

Derek już z tej odległości widział, że nieznajomy musiał przebyć długą drogę. Jego blada twarz i wymięte ubranie zdradzały, że nie zdążył się jeszcze zakwaterować w mieście. Z wahaniem podszedł do drzwi, wciąż nieświadom tego, że właściciel posesji obserwuje go z tarasu.

Dzwonek odezwał się przerywając ciszę.

\- Proszę? – spytał Hale, wychylając się przez balustradę.

Chłopak podskoczył i jego serce niemal wyrwało się z piersi, ale podniósł głowę.

\- Nazywam się Stiles Stilinski i chciałbym prosić o azyl – powiedział nadzwyczajnie pewnym głosem i Derek uniósł brwi.

Chłopak był zatem wilkołakiem. Dobrze poinformowanym do tego, skoro znał adres jego domu i najprawdopodobniej wiedział, jak wygląda tutejszy alfa.

\- Wejdź do środka – polecił mu, nie bawiąc się w grzeczności.

Nazwisko coś mu mówiło, ale Derek nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, skąd je zna. Erica zawsze była lepsza w tego typu sprawach, ale podobnie jak pozostali – spędzała sobotę z rodziną i dopiero wieczorem miała pojawić się na wspólnej kolacji.

Z chłopakiem było ewidentnie coś nie tak. Spojrzał na drzwi, jakby miały go ugryźć i jego serce znów zaczęło bić szybciej. Wyglądało na to, że każdy krok jest dla niego wyzwaniem, ale w końcu ruszył do środka.

Nie mógł być alfą, tego Derek rozpoznałby od razu. Jednak omegi przeważnie trzymały się z dala od siedzib ludzkich i bynajmniej nie przemieszczały się samochodami. Jako beta powinien przybyć ze swoim alfą, więc to wszystko nie miało sensu.  
Derek zszedł z piętra po to, żeby dostrzec, że chłopak zatrzymał się kilka kroków za progiem i najwyraźniej na niego czeka.

\- Rozsiądź się wygodnie na kanapie – zaprosił go dalej, ale Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Wolałbym nie – odparł.

Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, bo Stilinski rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu jakby szukał dróg ucieczki, a nie oglądał mieszkanie.

\- Jesteś omegą? – spytał Derek i Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.

Po chwili milczenia uświadomił sobie, że powinien coś wykrztusić.

\- Betą – dodał. – Chciałbym zatrzymać się na twoim terytorium, jeśli pozwolisz. Na dłużej – uzupełnił, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. – Jeśli będziesz miał coś przeciwko, będę potrzebował dwóch dni, żeby odjechać – ciągnął dalej. – Nie będę sprawiał kłopotu – obiecał jeszcze, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

\- Gdzie twój alfa? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej.

Chłopak nie cofnął się, ale nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z takiej bliskości.

\- Nie żyje – odparł lekko schrypniętym głosem. – Chcę tylko azylu – dodał.

Derek zmarszczył brwi i zawahał się. W chłopaku było coś dziwnego. Chorobliwa bladość jego skóry nie mogła być tylko efektem podróży. Stiles miał za sobą wiele nieprzespanych nocy. Jednak jeśli jego alfa nie żył, sprawa była częściowo wyjaśniona.

\- Zgadzam się, ale nie ma nic za darmo – powiedział i Stilinski kiwnął głową, jakby tego się właśnie spodziewał. – Przyjdź dzisiaj na kolację koło siódmej. Przedstawię ci watahę, żeby nie niepokoili cię omyłkowo.

Kiwnął głową i cofnął się o krok, jakby bał się odwrócić do niego plecami, wychodząc.

\- Dziękuję – odparł lekko spokojniejszym już głosem i wysunął się z domu.

Po chwili do uszu Dereka dobiegł dźwięk włączanego silnika.

ooo

Wataha zebrała się jakoś godzinę przed tym, jak miał pojawić się Stiles i Erica, oczywiście rozpoznała nazwisko chłopaka. Derek miał ochotę walnąć się w głowę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego Stilinski z taką ostrożnością podchodził do wszystkiego.

 _Grupa psychopatów morduje rodzinę w Kansas._

 _Rodzinna tragedia, czy można było temu zapobiec?_

 _Masakra w Carneville – dramat ojca i syna._

Wataha Stilinskich została zaatakowana przez grupę łowców, którzy złamali wszystkie dotychczasowe zasady, które przez wieki zapewniały im równowagę. Policja stanowa niemal od razu pochwyciła sprawców i Stiles, jako jedyny ocalały z masakry zeznawał przeciwko nim. Oczywiście nie mógł podać powodów tak nagłego i brutalnego zamachu, ale ława przysięgłych nie miała wątpliwości.

Cała dziesiątka napastników trafiła na krzesła elektryczne.

Sprawa odbiła się szerokim echem w ich światku, tym bardziej, że chodziły słuchy, że chłopaka, jako jedynego nieletniego, żywcem próbowano spalić wraz ze szczątkami jego bliskich. Cudem tylko udało mu się uciec, wyciągając z płomieni ojca, który najwyraźniej był człowiekiem, bo zapadł w śpiączkę, z której, jak dotąd się nie wybudził.

To wyjaśniało, dlaczego Stiles powiedział, że potrzebuje dwóch dni na przeprowadzkę. Jego ojciec najwyraźniej też znajdował się w Beacon Hills.

Derek pamiętał, co sam czuł, gdy Kate Argent podpaliła jego dom i nie potrafił zapanować nad drżeniem. Swój ból zamienił w gniew, i to on napędzał go przez pierwsze lata, ale po czasie zrozumiał, że do przewodzenia własnej watasze potrzebuje jasnego i klarownego spojrzenia na rzeczywistość. Nieemocjonalnego podejścia do spraw, które ich dotyczą, bo odpowiedzialny był już nie tylko za siebie.

Stiles zdawał się być kompletnie inny. Zamknięty w sobie i przerażony tym wszystkim. Minął niemal rok od wydarzeń w Carneville, a chłopak wciąż bał się własnego cienia.

Derek nie miał czasu wyszukiwać o nim więcej informacji, bo Erica powoli zaczynała przygotowywać stół. Na podjeździe zaparkował samochód Stilinskiego, który zapukał tym razem cicho i po głośnym: Proszę, Boyda, wsunął się do środka. Zatrzymał się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co prawie osiem godzin wcześniej i ocenił sytuację.

Wydawał się spokojniejszy, ale i tak ostrożnie zlustrował pomieszczenie. Zielona koszulka z długim rękawem podkreślała jeszcze jego jasną karnację, a ciemne dżinsy zwisały na nieprzyjemnie chudych biodrach.

Derek wyszedł do niego, wiedząc, że dzisiejsza kolacja będzie ciężka. Dzieciak był przerażony i pachniał medykamentami, więc pewnie cały dzień spędził z ojcem w jedynym, w Beacon Hills szpitalu.

\- Zapraszam dalej – powiedział Hale, starając się brzmieć w miarę przyjacielsko.

Stiles spojrzał na niego oceniają-co i zrobił kilka kolejnych kroków. Rzucił okiem na każdego członka watahy, a potem usiadł na tym z dwóch foteli, który nie pachniał Derekiem.

\- Chciałem przedstawić ci moją watahę – zaczął, gdy pozostali zjawili się w salonie. Już wcześniej pouczył ich, żeby na wszelki wypadek trzymali do chłopaka pewien dystans, żeby dodatkowo nie wzmacniać jego dyskomfortu.

Początkowo, to będzie wyglądało bardziej jak oswajanie przestraszonego zwierzęcia, co było akurat dobrym porównaniem biorąc pod uwagę, że Stilinski kierował się teraz głównie wilczym instynktem. Każdy jego krok był wyważony, a decyzja choć przemyślana, wciąż intuicyjna.

\- Isaac jest najmłodszy, potem Erica, Boyd oraz Scott – przedstawił ich pospiesznie Derek, wskazując na każdego.

\- Stiles, miło mi was poznać – odparł chłopak i podniósł się, żeby uścisnąć ich dłonie.

Derek był zaskoczony tą jego nagłą chęcią kontaktu, dopóki nie dostrzegł, że nozdrza Stilesa są rozszerzone i Stilinski po prostu zapoznaje się z nieznajomymi zapachami obcych wilkołaków.

\- Kolacja będzie za piętnaście minut – oznajmiła im Erica. – Możecie się już rozsiadać.

Derek był bardzo zadowolony z jadalni, którą odbudowali od podstaw. Wielkie, przestronne pomieszczenie było przeznaczone do takich kolacji jak ta, chociaż przy stole wciąż pozostało dużo miejsca.

Scott zajął oczywiście miejsce po przeciwnej stronie alfy, jako jego nieoficjalna prawa ręka. Erica i Boyd zawahali się, ale Stiles po prostu wsunął się na krzesło obok Isaaca. Kolacja przebiegła we względnym milczeniu, bo w zasadzie gadatliwa zwykle wataha nie bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć swojemu rówieśnikowi, którego historia przez pół roku nie schodziła z pierwszych stron gazet.

W końcu, to Derek był tym, który przerwał ciszę.

\- Ile masz lat? – spytał, nie chcąc zdradzić, jak wiele już o nim wiedzą.

Na te tematy przyjdzie czas później.

\- Dziewiętnaście – odpowiedział, odkładając sztućce na talerz. – Mówiłeś, że zgodzisz się udzielić mi azylu. Jaka jest cena? – spytał.

Derek splótł przed sobą palce i westchnął. Po części żałował wcześniejszych słów. Gdyby wiedział jaka jest sytuacja dzieciaka, udzieliłby mu po prostu pomocy. Przeważnie, kiedy obca wataha chciała pozostać dłużej na cudzym terytorium musiała zapłacić. Najczęściej były to księgi, rzadkie zioła, informacje lub po prostu pomoc przy politycznych kwestiach – poparcie, którego udzielano i nie liczono jako przysługi.

\- Odbudowuję watahę – zaczął Derek po chwili. – Skoro nie masz swojego alfy, mógłbyś pozostać tutaj jako pełnoprawny członek naszej grupy – zaproponował i serce chłopaka znowu zabiło z zatrważającą szybkością.

Tym razem, jednak nie wyglądał na przerażonego. Derek poczuł wręcz, jak od chłopaka bije ulga. Prawie rok bez watahy, bez rodziny musiał być dla niego ciężki.

\- Oferujesz mi nie tylko azyl, ale i ochronę? – upewnił się jeszcze Stiles i Derek kiwnął twierdząco głową. – Mój tata jest w szpitalu – poinformował go. – Nie jest wilkołakiem, ale jest…

\- Częścią watahy. Wiem – odparł Derek. – Słyszeliśmy o tobie, i o tym, co się stało. W tym mieście też mieszkają łowcy – oznajmił mu.

Stiles pobladł odrobinę i zagryzł wargi.

\- Zgadzam się. Mogę przynależeć do twojej watahy – powiedział i, jakby bojąc się, że zmieni zdanie, wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Dereka odginając kark w ten sposób, żeby alfa miał łatwy do niego dostęp.

Lekko zadrżał, gdy Hale się podniósł, więc starszy wilkołak po prostu położył mu rękę na karku zamiast wbić mu kły w szyję.

\- Kiedy będziesz gotowy – poinformował go Derek spokojnie, podnosząc z ziemi.

Stiles wciągnął z ulgą powietrze do płuc. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że znowu walczy ze sobą i Derek doskonale znał to spojrzenie. Młody mężczyzna walczył z własnym strachem, chcąc pokazać, że faktycznie może być członkiem nowej watahy. Że wszystko, co stało się ponad rok temu jest już za nim.

\- Kiedy będziesz gotowy – powtórzył Derek, starając się nadać swojemu tonowi jakieś mniej szorstkie brzmienie.

Stiles kiwnął głową i wrócił na swoje miejsce przy stole, starając się nie patrzeć na nikogo.

\- Isaac i Scott pomogą ci jutro przywieźć tutaj rzeczy – zaczął po chwili Hale, gdy przy stole zagościła niewygodna cisza.

\- Rzeczy? – nie zrozumiał Stiles.

\- Przyjechałeś do Beacon Hills z jakimś bagażem – wyjaśnił Derek spokojnie. – Nie ma sensu, żebyś mieszkał sam, bo nie jesteś sam – powiedział, upijając odrobinę alkoholu z kieliszka.

Stiles zamrugał, jakby nie do końca pojmował, co Hale do niego mówi.

\- Chcesz, żebym tutaj zamieszkał? – spytał w końcu niepewnie. – Mam dom. Rodzina, która zajmowała się mną po… - urwał. – Pomogła mi przy sprawach związanych z ubezpieczeniem, do tego i Ralf jest prawnikiem, więc jestem w pełni wyemancypowany. W zasadzie mieszkałem z nimi, ponieważ Maya, żona Ralfa się uparła – wyjąkał Stilinski.

\- Każdy tutaj ma swój pokój. To jest prywatny teren watahy – wyjaśnił Derek. – Mieszkam tutaj, co prawda tylko z Isaakiem, ale wolałbym, żebyś się także wprowadził. Zaczynasz college w tym roku? – spytał, zmieniając temat zanim chłopak zacznie znowu panikować.

Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Muszę nadrobić ostatni rok szkoły średniej. Już porozumiałem się z miejscowym dyrektorem. Zaczynam w przyszły poniedziałek – poinformował go pospiesznie.

Jak do tej pory każdy por skóry chłopaka krzyczał nie sprawię kłopotu, sam sobie radzę, nie trzeba się mną zajmować.

\- To świetnie – Derek starał się brzmieć w miarę radośnie. – Gdybyś zamieszkał tutaj nie musiałbym odwozić Isaaca codziennie do szkoły – skłamał.

Scott przeważnie wpadał swoim samochodem i zabierał najmłodszego z watahy na zajęcia.

Źrenice Stilesa rozszerzyły się na moment, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę dopiero, że faktycznie mógłby być tutaj potrzebny. Derek doskonale to znał. Kiedy z Laurą przeprowadzili się do Nowego Jorku pod opiekę innej watahy nienawidził ich miłosierdzia. Litości, z którą przyjęli dwójkę sierot pod swój dach. Prawie trzy lata zajęło mu zrozumienie, że nie należy wstydzić się tego, że czasem potrzebuje się pomocy.

W tamtym okresie szukał na siłę każdej możliwej sposobności, żeby jakoś się przydać, żeby nie być nikomu kulą u nogi. Stiles najwyraźniej był właśnie na tym etapie, więc nie zamierzał utrudniać mu oswoić się z sytuacją. Jeszcze sporo czasu minie, nim młody mężczyzna dojdzie do siebie.

\- Ja… - zająknął się Stilinski. – Mógłbym zabierać Isaaca ze sobą. Twój dom jest oddalony sporo od głównego szlaku – zauważył dość przytomnie.

\- Nasz – poprawił go Derek z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Co? – spytał Stiles.

\- Nasz dom – uzupełnił, podnosząc do góry kieliszek w niemym toaście.

ooo

Stiles nie miał wielu rzeczy. Zapewne większa część spłonęła w pożarze. Jednak te, które wraz z Boydem i Scottem zaczęli wnosić do niewielkiego pokoju składały się głównie z kartonów z książkami i pamiątkami ocalałymi z Kansas.

Derek wyszedł na taras obserwując pracujących w słońcu chłopców, i gdy tylko Stiles dostrzegł go na podwyższeniu zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, zamierając z jedną, z paczek.

\- Chciałem wynająć magazyn, ale Scott powiedział, że…

\- Twoje rzeczy powinny znajdować się w twoim pokoju. Mamy dostatecznie dużo miejsca, żeby wszystko pomieścić. Nie martw się – przewał mu szybko Derek, zeskakując prawie cztery metry w dół, aż na parking.

W ten weekend powinni rozpocząć pierwsze treningi ze Stilesem, żeby zorientować się w jakiej kondycji jest chłopak, i co potrafi. Wataha musi stać się jednością czym prędzej, aby dobrze funkcjonować. Co prawda Derek nie sądził, żeby wychowany w wilkołaczej rodzinie Stilinski musiał zaczynać od podstaw, ale treningi czasami się różniły. On osobiście uczył swoją watahę przede wszystkim kontroli. Tymczasem jego matka rozwijała bardziej psychologiczne kwestie grupy; empatię i zrozumienie, bez którego w walce można było polec równie łatwo jak przy utracie panowania nad sobą.

Stiles ruszył z powrotem do domu z pudłem w rękach, więc Derek bez zastanowienia zabrał jedną z większych paczek i skierował się do środka. Erica od pewnego czasu narzekała, że zostawianie z nim Isaaca nie wyjdzie na dobre chłopakowi, więc może Stiles wniesie powiew świeżości do ich domu. Chłopak zdawał się być fanem gier video, sądząc po koszulkach, które nosił.

\- W weekend chciałbym przeprowadzić pierwszy większy trening z tobą – poinformował Stilinskiego, gdy kładł na stercie niesioną paczkę.

Stiles, chrząknął nerwowo i przygryzł usta.

\- Czy moglibyśmy być sami, jeśli to nie problem? – spytał, a jego serce biło tak mocno, że Derek instynktownie miał ochotę położyć mu rękę na karku i znowu uspokoić.

Zamiast tego, jednak kiwnął po prostu głową. Nie musiał pytać, czy chłopak boi się stracić kontrolę przy pozostałych. Jako dziewiętnastolatek był po alfie najstarszy w watasze, więc pozostali instynktownie wymagali od niego więcej. Scott już teraz nie bardzo odnajdywał się w sytuacji, gdy musiał dawać rady starszemu wilkowi. Derek wciąż nie ustalił żadnej nowej hierarchii, więc McCall był nadal jego prawą ręką, ale w każdej chwili, to się mogło zmienić. Scott czuł, że powinno się zmienić, bo Stiles miał coś dziwnego w sobie. Coś silnego, chociaż wydawał się złamany.

I Derek chciał dowiedzieć się jak najszybciej, co to.

\- Dzisiaj po południu moglibyśmy wyjść do lasu – powiedział Hale, obserwując, jak znowu na twarzy chłopaka pojawia się ulga. – Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy, zapukaj do mojego pokoju – dodał, wychodząc z powrotem na korytarz, bo Boyd właśnie wnosił kolejne pudło.


	2. Chapter 2

**betowała wrotka777:***

* * *

Derek nie spodziewał się, że Stiles punktualnie o piątej po południu pojawi się na progu jego drzwi. Słyszał, jak serce chłopaka bije nieregularnie, gdy nerwy ponosiły nastolatka, najwyraźniej niepewnego, czy może naruszyć najbardziej prywatny teren alfy. W niektórych watahach regularni członkowie nie mieli prawa do przekraczania pokojów swojego przywódcy. Derek potrafił to zrozumieć. Czasami też czuł się zmęczony natłokiem obowiązków.

\- Wejdź – powiedział w końcu, decydując się, że powinni najpierw odbyć jedną z tych rozmów.

Stiles wsunął się do środka niemal bezgłośnie i stanął niepewnie w progu.

\- Możesz wejść głębiej – zaprosił go Derek, nie podnosząc się, jednak z miejsca.

Stiles ostrożnie rozejrzał się wokół, starając się, jak zawsze zająć najodpowiedniejszą pozycję. Regał z książkami ze starej biblioteczki rodziny Hale zapewne wcale mu tego nie ułatwił, a jedynym miejsce siedzącym w pokoju było ogromne łóżko, które Derek zamówił wieki temu. Wataha czasami sypiała wspólnie w jego pokoju, szczególnie po męczących pełniach. Pierwsze księżyce w roku potrafiły wyssać z nich wszystkie siły.

\- Możesz usiąść – poinformował go Derek spokojnie.

Przypominał sobie mgliście, że w chwilach takich, jak te, wydawanie poleceń, które nawet nie brzmią do końca jak rozkazy może zostać nieodpowiednio zrozumiane. Isaac był podobnie przestraszony przez pierwsze dni po przeprowadzce, jakby obawiał się, że naruszenie cudzej przestrzeni skończy się wyrzuceniem z tej ostoi, którą starali się stworzyć.

Stiles pociągnął nosem, starając się najwyraźniej niezbyt subtelnie zorientować, się kto sypiał tu wcześniej i odprężył się wyraźnie, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarły zapachy pozostałych członków watahy. Niemal od razu zajął miejsce w rogu łóżka. Nie tak daleko, aby Derek nie mógł po niego sięgnąć, ale dostatecznie narzucając przestrzeń między nimi, aby obecność starszego wilkołaka nie przytłaczała go.

\- Mamy kilka zasad, które powinienem zapewne wyjaśnić ci wcześniej – zaczął Derek o wiele poważniej niż miał w planach i Stiles wyprostował się nieznacznie. – Pokoje alfy, moje pokoje są dostępne dla was w każdej chwili. Możecie przychodzić tutaj, kiedy tylko chcecie, nawet jeśli nie ma mnie w środku. Proszę tylko, abyście wcześniej pukali – wyjaśnił spokojnie i Stiles kiwnął głową. – Jak zapewne zauważyłeś nie ma starszych. Nie ma starszyzny. Moja rodzina również została eksterminowana przez łowców, którzy wyrwali się spod kontroli. Nie przestrzegali kodu i zostali ujęci przez łowców, którzy żyją obecnie w Beacon Hills.

\- Argentowie – powiedział Stiles odrobinę go zaskakując.

\- Słyszałeś o nich? – spytał ostrożnie Derek.

Stiles równie dobrze mógł sprawdzić, co się stało z jego rodziną. Artykuły wciąż znajdowały się w internecie, a plotki krążyły po mieście.

\- Scott powiedział mi, że spotyka się z Allison. Będziemy chodzić razem do szkoły. Chciał mnie uprzedzić – odparł Stiles ostrożnie. – Nie masz nic przeciwko temu… - dodał chłopak, jakby chciał dodatkowego potwierdzenia z jego ust.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie mówię, że Argentowie są bezpieczni. Polują na nas. Wciąż są łowcami, ale działają według kodu, więc jeśli nie przekroczysz granicy… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos i Stiles pokiwał głową, że rozumie. – W naszej watasze nie ma starszyzny – podjął po chwili. – Jestem do waszej dyspozycji i możecie do mnie zawsze przyjść. Rozwiązujemy nasze problemy jako wataha, a nie indywidualności – dodał.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale jednak powstrzymywał się. Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, gdy Derek czekał, aż chłopak wykona pierwszy ruch, ale to nie nastąpiło.

\- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze… - zaczął ostrożnie i Stilinski zaczerwienił się lekko, najwyraźniej orientując się, że został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

\- Scott i reszta nie są rodzonymi wilkołakami – zauważył Stiles ostrożnie.

\- Umierali – odparł Derek krótko. – Każde z nich zostało ugryzione, ponieważ nie przeżyłoby kolejnych godzin. Scott już wtedy był związany z Allison, i to ona przyszła do mnie. Erica, Boyd i Scott mają rodziny. Tylko nad Isaakiem mam pełną opiekę – wyjaśnił nie wdając się w szczegóły.

Stiles przez chwilę przyswajał informacje i w końcu kiwnął głową bez słowa.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć kim jesteś w watasze – stwierdził Derek, odgadując, że chłopak wciąż próbuje, jakoś umiejscowić się w tej hierarchii.

Oczywistym było, że pewnego dnia będzie Drugim. Scott był najstarszym i najsilniejszym do tej pory, ale Stiles przebijał go doświadczeniem i był tylko cztery lata młodszy od alfy, co dawało mu niesamowitą przewagę. Musiał tylko poznać watahę i wykazać się. Przemiany tego typu przychodziły z czasem, gdy członkowie grupy wraz z samym Drugim odkrywali nową siłę, która pojawiła się między nimi.

Derek nigdy nie był zwolennikiem sztucznego narzucania władzy. Sam nigdy nie szukał siły w ten sposób, zwracając się bardziej w kierunku ciężkiej pracy i naturalnym procesom dynamiki, które zachodziły w każdej watasze.

Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową i Derek nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się krzywo.

Chłopak był inteligentny i posiadał wyczucie sytuacji.

\- Kim byłeś w swojej dawnej watasze? – spytał Derek, bo i to powinni uściślić.

Tych informacji nie podano w gazetach.

Stiles spiął się wyraźnie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru… - zaczął Derek ostrożnie, gdy cisza przedłużała się.

\- Alfa była moją matką – wyjaśnił Stiles, przełykając ślinę.

Łowcy zostawiali przywódców na sam koniec, aby mogli patrzeć na rozpad całej swojej watahy. Stiles widział, więc nie tylko, jak jego rodzina zostaje zamordowana, ale jak torturowano jego matkę. Nagle pożar wydał się Derekowi niezwykle łagodną formą straty rodziny.

\- Jestem… Byłem najstarszym synem – dodał Stiles ostrożnie.

\- Następcą alfy – dopowiedział Derek.

Status rodziny, spuścizna pokoleń, zatem przepadła wraz z ostatnią alfą Stilinskich.

Stiles kiwnął głową bardzo powoli i wziął do płuc więcej powietrza.

\- Okrążyli nasz dom, mój ojciec próbował przerwać krąg – zaczął chłopak i Derek poczuł w powietrzu przebijający się zapach goryczy.

\- Nie musisz mi o tym opowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz – przerwał Stilesowi zanim ten rozdygotałby się do końca.

Chłopak jednak pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Oni wszyscy mnie przesłuchiwali. Zaprowadzili mnie do psychologów, którym musiałem kłamać o tym wszystkim, co się stało – powiedział Stiles, przygryzając wargę tak mocno, że Derek zaczął martwić się, że chłopak uszkodzi wargę. – W ławie przysięgłych była beta jednej z pomniejszych watah, które nigdy nie kolidowały z naszą. Zamieszkiwali koniec stanu. Ona płakała przez wszystkie moje zeznania – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – A potem powiedziała, żebym porozmawiał z kimś, kto wie…

\- Dlatego przyjechałeś tutaj? – spytał Derek niepewnie.

Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Myślałem, że Beacon Hills jest opuszczone – przyznał chłopak, co wydawało się dziwne.

\- Prosiłeś o azyl – zauważył Derek przytomnie przypominając sobie, że Stiles nie zdążył się tego dnia nawet przebrać.

\- Byłem tak długo wśród samych ludzi – zaczął Stilinski, drapiąc się nerwowo po dłoni. – Myślałem, że jeśli wyjedziemy gdzieś poza stan… - dodał i pokręcił przecząco głową, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie był dobry pomysł. – Kiedy wjechałem tutaj poczułem, że to terytorium jest zajęte – dodał. – Odszukałem was po zapachu i… - urwał.

Derek znał dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

\- Jeśli chcesz wrócić… - zaczął Hale.

Stiles szybko pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- W Kansas nie mamy już domu – przyznał cicho chłopak. – Tamta wataha lepiej zajmie się terytorium stanu. Nie ma potrzeby, żeby… - urwał.

Derek nie potrzebował, aby chłopak kończył swoją wypowiedź. Stiles zostawił swój dom, aby nie traktowano go jak złamaną sierotę. Wataha, która została sama na terytorium Kansas zapewne czułaby się w obowiązku przyjąć go do siebie. Może próbowaliby go wżenić w rodzinę, aby zapewnić sobie przyjazne spojrzenia pozostałych, okolicznych grup.

Stiles nie był idiotą, wiedział, co go czeka, jeśli zostanie w Kansas. Sam, z ojcem, którym musiał się zajmować. Melissa wcześniej poinformowała go, że stan Johna Stilinskiego miał się już nigdy nie poprawić. Mężczyzna zapadł w śpiączkę i mało prawdopodobnym było, aby obudził się, kiedykolwiek.

Ugryzienie nie było też czymś, co mogło pomóc. Stiles zapewne zorientował się już w tej sytuacji sądząc po śladach, które mężczyzna miał na sobie. Ktoś próbował ratować Johna Stilinskiego bez rezultatów i zapewne tylko cudem nie był w gorszym stanie. Na rozmowę, jednak o tym, czas miał jeszcze przyjść.

Derek wstał i wskazał dłonią na wyjście z pokoju. Sam nie kwapił się, aby czekać na Stilesa. Chciał się zorientować, jak szybki chłopak jest w rzeczywistości, gdy musi za kimś podążać. I, czy w razie potrzeby odnajdzie trop nawet na obcym, wciąż dla niego terenie. Z przyjemnością zorientował się, że nie minęła sekunda, a Stilinski stał obok niego, rozglądając się niepewnie po niewielkiej polance, na której wataha zazwyczaj ćwiczyła.

Drzewa dawały im odpowiednią ilość prywatności, a jednocześnie miejsce oddalone było od uczęszczanych szlaków.

\- Czego cię uczono? – spytał Derek wprost.

Stiles stanął pewnie na nogach, jakby spodziewał się ataku w każdej chwili i może na tym naprawdę skupił się jego wcześniejszy trening. Obserwowali się przez krótki moment i Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany przez młodszego wilkołaka. Stiles oceniał go tak samo, jak on oceniał jego. Zapewne chciał się wykazać na pierwszym treningu lub chodziło o zwykły pokaz siły. W normalnym starciu żadna beta nie miała najmniejszych szans z alfą, ale jednak zawsze walka mogła przebiegać różnie. Nie było powiedziane, że Stiles nie stawi większego oporu, aby udowodnić, że jest naprawdę dobrym wkładem do watahy.  
Derek, nigdy nie pozwoliłby mu w ten sposób, wywalczyć sobie pozycji swojego zastępcy, ale Scott potrzebował konkurencji, z którą naprawdę mógłby walczyć.

Stiles zaatakował jako pierwszy tak, jak Derek się spodziewał. Brak cierpliwości nastolatka dał o sobie znać i Hale niemal zamarł, gdy Stilinski w połowie ruchu po prostu zatrzymał się i ręka, w której pojawiły się pazury opadła w dół. Chłopak ukląkł na trawie pachnąc nagle jak proch i krew, co było nielogiczne, bo Derek nie słyszał wystrzału. Nikogo nie było w promieniu pięciu kilometrów, bo Isaac i Scott pojechali z pozostałymi cieszyć się ostatnimi dniami wakacji.

Nie bez jego delikatnej sugestii. W przypadku Erici nie musiał, nawet używać głosu alfy.

Wiedział, że są ciekawi Stilesa, ale chłopak potrzebował przestrzeni, jak każde z nich na samym początku.

Podszedł bliżej, gdy Stiles rozdygotał się, ale Stilinski podniósł dłoń do góry, jakby chciał go powstrzymać.

\- Zaraz się opanuję - powiedział chłopak wyraźnie zawstydzony. – To atak paniki – dodał, co jednak nie tłumaczyło wiele.

Derek widział kilka takich i przeważnie dotyczyły niemożliwości złapania oddechu. Czasami serce opanowanego paniką biło nierówno, a tymczasem oddech Stilesa był stabilny, a puls silny.

Nie słyszał kłamstwa w głosie chłopaka, więc może Stiles sam nie wiedział, co to jest. Chciał go dotknąć, aby odjąć trochę napięcia, które opanowało całe ciało nastolatka, ale chłopak odepchnął go w lot pojmując jego intencje.

\- Zaraz – powiedział odrobinę ostrzej i Derek warknął ostrzegawczo na ten ton.

Ciało Silesa spięło się jeszcze mocniej, co wydawało się wręcz nieprawdopodobne i chłopak wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi, nagle się prostując. Jego oczy przez krótką chwilę błyszczały lodowatym błękitem, który Derek, aż nazbyt dobrze znał.  
Stiles zamrugał, a potem uciekł wzrokiem nagle speszony. Cisza zawisła między nimi, gdy chłopak żuł swoją wargę, zdenerwowany.

\- Nie miałeś tego zobaczyć – powiedział Stilinski w końcu.

Derek skinął po prostu, ale się nie rozluźnił. Obserwował tylko, jak chłopak przenosi ciężar z jednej strony ciała na drugą, pokonany.

Obaj wiedzieli, że nie mówią o niewielkim załamaniu, którego Derek był świadkiem. Po traumie takiej, jak ta, wilkołaki miewały problemy z kontrolą. Czasami nie potrafiły się przemóc, kiedy instynkt nie pozwalał im się schować i kazał walczyć, jak wilk, który ich kontrolował. Ich natura była skomplikowana. Byli drapieżcami, ale nie mordercami. Musieli być w pogotowiu i bronić się, walczyć, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Wilkołaki, które w jakiś sposób same eliminowały się z walki, uważano za słabe. W dawnych czasach Stilesa wypędzono by z każdej watahy. A sam nie przeżyłby zbyt długo pozbawiony stabilizacji.

Byli jednak ludźmi i cywilizacja wiele zmieniła. Nie walczyli codziennie o pożywienie i przeżycie. Nie musieli być silni w każdej sekundzie swojego życia. Stiles wstydził się swojej słabości i Derek nie był zaskoczony.

Obaj jednak wiedzieli, co oznacza niebieski błysk w oczach wilkołaka.

\- Nie wszyscy członkowie mojej rodziny umarli od razu – wyszeptał cicho Stiles i Derek sądził, że się przesłyszał.

Śmierć z litości.

Spojrzał na chłopaka, kiwnąwszy tylko głową. Nie pytał, jak wiele cierpienia musiał skrócić Stiles. Nie chciał wiedzieć ilu łowców zginęło z jego ręki.

\- Chcę spróbować jeszcze raz – powiedział chłopak, patrząc na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach, jakby spodziewał się, że Derek odmówi mu i nazwie go słabym.

\- Myślisz, że będzie lepiej, jeśli to ja cię zaatakuję? – spytał Derek bez najmniejszego wahania w głosie.

Przechodzili, to z Isaakiem przez kilka tygodni.

Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Byłem ofiarą zbyt długo - powiedział chłopak, podejmując jakąś decyzję, której Derek nie zamierzał dociekać.

Sam składał sobie kiedyś tysiące obietnic i większości nie dotrzymał.

Stiles wyprostował się i tym razem ustawił tak, jak Derek kilka minut wcześniej. Spiął mięśnie szykując się do ataku i może czekając, aż jego alfa będzie w mniej dogodnej pozycji. Ruszył do przodu ze zbyt małą pewnością i Derek złapał go za nadgarstek, przerzucając za siebie. Nie wbił mu zębów w kark, ale chwycił za skórę na szyi na tyle mocno, aby chłopak policzył to za swoją niewielką porażkę.

Z przyjemnością poczuł, że Stiles nie panikuje, że jego serce bije stabilnie i silnie, z determinacją, a nie goryczą przegranej, która tu i teraz nie miała znaczenia.

\- Jesteś wykuty w ogniu i krwi – powiedział Derek, przypominając sobie słowa, które kiedyś przed laty wypowiedziała Laura.

Nigdy dotąd tego nie rozumiał.

Stiles spojrzał na niego z czystym zaskoczeniem na twarzy, gdy podnosił się z trawnika.

\- Jesteś wykuty w ogniu i krwi – powtórzył Derek. – Wiesz, jak wykuwa się najmocniejszą stal? – spytał retorycznie.

Stiles wydawał się nagle rozumieć o, co chodzi Derekowi, bo ruszył do przodu bez ostrzeżenia i tym razem udało mu się dosięgnąć jednego z żeber Hale'a. Derek, jednak z łatwością znowu przerzucił go za siebie.

\- W ogniu, krwi i pocie – powiedział Stiles, ocierając czoło.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrócili w nie najgorszych humorach i Derek czuł, że chłopak jest o wiele bardziej odprężony, jakby nareszcie z ulgą zrzucił ciężar, który nosił na barkach bardzo długo. Bety udały, że nie dostrzegają ich wejścia do domu, ale z łatwością dostrzegł, jak Scott sztywnieje na kanapie powstrzymując się z całych sił przed tym, aby się nie odwrócić.

Stiles pachniał ściółką leśną i potem. Wciąż miał liście we włosach, które nikogo nie powinny dziwić. Niewielu potrafiło stawić czoła alfie i bety zrozumiały, to bardzo szybko, chociaż Erica wciąż wydawała się zirytowana tym, że nigdy nie udaje jej się wygrywać.

A, przecież nie o zwycięstwo tutaj naprawdę chodziło.

Wspólne treningi miały zacieśniać więzy w watasze. Dotyk i kontakt były ważne dla wilkołaków podobnie, jak dla prawdziwych, żyjących w dziczy wilków. Instynkty krzyczały, kierowały nimi, stawiając ich dokładnie w tych miejscach, w których powinni stać.  
Natury nie można było oszukać.

Stiles nie był wybitnym wilkołakiem. Nie miał siły, którą mógłby komukolwiek zaimponować, ale jego technika była bez zarzutu. Już teraz mógłby ćwiczyć ze Scottem, gdyby nie oznaczało to nieuzasadnionego przesunięcia chłopaka na zbyt wysoki szczebel. Isaac też potrzebował sparingpartnera i doświadczenie Stilesa mogło być wykorzystane od fundamentów. Różne techniki walki, które stosowali, na pewno pozytywnie wpłynęłyby na pozostałych członków watahy, którzy powoli, machinalnie zaczynali wykonywać kolejne ruchy w walce.

Nie było niczego gorszego niż rutyna.

\- Zawsze musicie znosić cały las do domu? – sarknęła Erica, nie ruszając się, nawet z kanapy.

Stiles przez chwilę wyglądał na winnego, ale szybko się opanował i nawet lekko uśmiechnął. Zadowolenie wprost z niego promieniowało.

\- Po południu wyjeżdżam na zakupy. Lista rzeczy, które chcecie, ma leżeć na ladzie – przypomniał betom, zanim skierował się na piętro.

Cały się lepił, a igliwie zaczynało kłóć go w miejsca, w które ewidentnie nie powinno.

\- Derek dał ci mocny wycisk? – spytał Isaac zapewne sądząc, że są już poza zasięgiem jego słuchu.

Stiles zaśmiał się krótko i Derek nagle pożałował, że nie został dłużej w salonie.

\- Nie, powiedzmy, nie wiem… - odpowiedział chłopak. – Bywało gorzej… bywało lepiej, ale no cóż… W końcu jest alfą, no nie? To nie tak, że jakoś to się zmieni – dodał Stiles.

W jego głosie było coś dziwnego. Derek miał tylko nadzieję, że nie tęsknota za statusem, który Stilinski odziedziczyłby po matce wraz z całą watahą. Posiadanie rodziny dla większości wilkołaków było fundamentalną potrzebą. Z alfami rzecz miała się inaczej. Alfy potrzebowały władzy i podwładnych.

ooo

W zasadzie nie wiedział, co tak dokładnie go obudziło. Za oknem szalała burza i chmurne niebo przecinały raz po raz błyskawice. Dom wydawał się cichy. O wiele zbyt cichy.

Isaac spędzał noc u Scotta, więc gdzieś tam powinien jednak jeszcze słyszeć spokojny oddech Stilesa. Zamiast tego serce chłopaka biło tak mocno, że Derek zerwał się na równe nogi, ignorując fakt, że jest w samych spodniach od piżamy.  
Nie pukał, zakładając, że cokolwiek się nie działo, Stiles i tak nie będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć. I nie pomylił się.

Chłopak leżał zwinięty w kłębek na swoim łóżku. Naciągnięta na głowę kołdra zapewne miała chronić go przed widokiem błyskawic, ale przecież nic nie mogło powstrzymać tego dźwięku. Stiles chyba tylko cudem wciąż się nie przemienił. A może jako wilk właśnie zniósłby, to lepiej.

Derek odkrył chłopaka, nie mogąc zrozumieć jakim cudem Stiles trzymał się jeszcze w ludzkiej postaci. Jego ciało było tak bardzo napięte, że widział pod skórą jego naciągnięte ścięgna. To musiało boleć.

\- Jestem tutaj – powiedział spokojnie, dotykając ramienia chłopaka. – Odpuść…

Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową, wciąż sparaliżowany strachem. Jego oczy błyszczały błękitem tak jasnym, że to musiało sprawiać mu ból. Jakie wspomnienie teraz pozbawiało go kontroli – Derek nie miał wątpliwości. Odbieranie życia niewinnym zawsze zostawiało ślad na ich duszach.

\- Odpuść, nie pozwolę, aby stało się coś złego – obiecał cicho.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, zmuszając się do tego, aby wypuszczać przez zęby wyforsowane siłą wydechy. Chwycił Dereka za rękę spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, jakby musiał się skupić na czymś innym niż burza za oknem.

Derek nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, ale chłopak w końcu się rozluźnił. Jego ciało zwiotczało, jakby uleciało z niego całe powietrze i Stiles zamknął oczy, zaciskając mocno powieki. Derek czekał na falę wstydu, ale chłopak pachniał goryczą zawodu, jakby spodziewał się po sobie czegoś więcej.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Derek, bo to przeważnie uspokajało Isaaka.

Stiles, jednak błysnął w jego stronę niebieskimi tęczówkami.

\- Nie możesz tego obiecać – wyszeptał tylko chłopak, gdy kolejna błyskawica przecięła powietrze.

ooo

Tej nocy spali razem. Derek sądził, że Stiles zwinie się w kłębek, po którejś stronie łóżka, ale chłopak położył się jak kłoda bliżej drzwi. Większość bet garnęła się do dotyku, szczególnie alfy, w którym odnajdywały wsparcie i ukojenie. Wiele, to miało wspólnego z zaufaniem, więc może Derek nie powinien jeszcze oczekiwać tego od Stilesa.

Jednak coś w tym, jak chłopak leżał wydawało mu się dziwne. Kiedy Erica, Isaac, Boyd lub Scottt spędzali noce w jego pokoju po pełni, trudno było rozpoznać cudze kończyny. Oczywiście zaplątywali się w siebie, ale nikt nie robił z tego problemów. Jego bety zresztą były zbyt rozsądne, aby tę formę kontaktu mylić z seksualną. A wszyscy przecież zostali ugryzieni.

Stiles tymczasem zachował pomiędzy nimi dziwną przestrzeń, którą Derek odczuwał fizycznie. Ciało chłopaka wibrowało od zdenerwowania, chociaż burza skończyła się kilka godzin wcześniej. Poranek miał nadejść lada chwila, a oni prawie nie zmrużyli oka.

\- Zawsze możesz tutaj przyjść – przypomniał mu Derek szeptem i chłopak nie odezwał się przez chwilę ani słowem.

W końcu Stiles odwrócił się tak, że leżał na boku z głową na zgiętej ręce. Jego skóra wciąż była wilgotna od potu, ale chłopak nie pachniał już tak mocno strachem i dezorientacją.

\- Wiem – odparł młody mężczyzna, ale nie dodał nic więcej.

ooo

Przeczucie mówiło mu, że Stiles od tej pory będzie szczelnie zamykał drzwi na noc. I najwyraźniej nic, co dotyczyło chłopaka nie było proste. Już następnej nocy Derek ocknął się słysząc przygłuszone przez dywan kroki na korytarzu. Stiles wślizgnął się do jego pokoju, nie starając się skradać.

Materac ugiął się pod chłopakiem, gdy ten na kolanach przemieszczał się po ogromnym łóżku. Jak poprzednio położył się kilka centymetrów od Dereka. Na tyle blisko, aby mogli poczuć ciepło promieniujące od ich ciał. Na tyle daleko, żeby nie dotykać się podczas snu.

Na zewnątrz nawet nie wiało, ale Derek nie zamierzał pytać, co Stiles dokładnie tutaj robi. Do ich pierwszej wspólnej pełni został niecały tydzień, więc musieli wypracować jakąś rutynę.

Zasnął szybko, wsłuchując się w zaskakująco równy oddech chłopaka.

ooo

Stiles zaśmiał się po raz pierwszy prawie trzy dni później. Okupowali całą watahą ich ulubioną polankę do ćwiczeń i Erica wspięła się na drzewo ze zwinnością kotki. Scott wspomniał coś o Batmanie i Derek naprawdę do końca nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Komiksy nie były jego mocną stroną. Przeskoczył etap bycia nastolatkiem, gdy jego rodzina spłonęła i nigdy nie miał tego nadrobić.

Stiles zaśmiał się. Krótko i szczerze, i sam przerwał, jakby ten dźwięk mocno go zaskoczył. Zamrugał zdziwiony, wciąż z otwartymi ustami i Derek czekał na jakieś załamanie. Może kolejny atak paniki, bo serce chłopaka zaczęło bić niemożliwie szybko. Przysunął się nawet instynktownie, ale wtedy Isaac klepnął Stilesa w plecy, posyłając go na leśną ściółkę.

Chłopak nie upadł – wręcz przeciwnie, wykorzystał ten ruch do przerzucenia Isaaka ponad sobą. I najmłodsza z bet Dereka wylądowała w ostach z krzykiem zaskoczenia.

\- Jesteś Jokerem, Stile! Zapomnij o byciu Batmanem! – poinformował go Isaac, ale nie wydawał się obrażony.

W jego głosie nie było jadu. Stiles zaśmiał się ponownie, jakby na próbę i Derek zastanawiał się, czy brzmiał tak samo kilka lat temu, gdy był tylko beztroskim dzieciakiem. Erica zeskoczyła z drzewa prosto na niego, zapewne korzystając z zaskoczenia, ale przerzucił ją nad sobą, pozwalając jej zedrzeć z siebie koszulkę. W chwili ataku ubrania nie były tak istotne i tego też powinni się nauczyć.

\- W końcu mi się uda! – krzyknęła dziewczyna podnosząc się z trawy.

Nie musiał się, nawet zastanawiać, jak bardzo uraził jej dumę. Zresztą jego koszulka nie trafiła do jego rąk, ale przejął ją Isaac, jakby to był świetny temat do pościgu i może faktycznie należało to wykorzystać, więc ruszył za Laheyem, ignorując śmiejącego się Scotta.

Odciął drogę młodej becie i Isaac rozejrzał się spanikowany wokół, jakby szukał jakiegoś wyjścia z sytuacji. Koszulka ponownie wzbiła się w powietrze na milimetry mijając jego wyciągniętą dłoń.

Stiles załapał ją zapewne bardziej instynktownie, a potem wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku, jakby po raz pierwszy się widzieli. Wciąż trzymał zwinięty materiał w dłoniach, mnąc go jeszcze bardziej, ale nie uciekał. Nie wydawało się, aby miał się, gdziekolwiek ruszyć, co w zasadzie rozbawiło trochę Dereka.

Podszedł do Stilesa blisko, ostrożnie, krok po kroku jak drapieżnik, którym był i wyciągnął rękę, a chłopak podał mu koszulkę bez słowa i spojrzał zdezorientowany na Ericę, która zaczęła go wygwizdywać.

\- Spodziewałam się po tobie czegoś więcej! – oburzyła się dziewczyna. – Wiesz, jak trudno go podejść?

\- Wyobrażam sobie – stwierdził Stiles dziwnym tonem.

ooo

To wtedy wiele się zmieniło. Chłopak zrobił się na powrót cichy. Chociaż wcześniej też nie wydawał się zbyt rozmowny. Tym razem jednak czuli, że Stiles spina się przy nich i kontroluje bardziej niż zwykle.

Derek nie znał się na nastolatkach, chociaż posiadał aktualnie piątkę pod swoją opieką. Nigdy nie uważał się za specjalnie dobrego w sprawach psychologicznych, ale coś w Stilesie mówiło mu, że rozmowa z chłopakiem tylko wszystko pogorszy.  
Bety już i tak próbowały wciągać Stilinskiego do rozmów, bezskutecznie. Erica proponowała nawet maraton Batmana, który w zasadzie nic nie dał.

Stiles oddalał się od nich. Możliwe, że potrzebował przestrzeni i powinni mu ją dać. Chłopak w końcu wiele przeszedł i jeśli czuł się przytłoczony tym, jak szybko wsiąkł w ich rzeczywistość, musieli dać mu czas.

Dlatego nie skomentował tego, że z dania na dzień drzwi do sypialni Stilesa pozostawały zamknięte, dając wszystkim jasny komunikat, że chłopak nie ma ochoty na niezapowiedziane odwiedziny. Nie zmartwiło go nawet to, że Stiles przestał sypiać w jego łóżku, co stało się pewnego rodzaju tradycją od czasu pierwszej burzy.

\- Wszystko z twoim ojcem w porządku? – spytał pewnego razu Scott.

Derek nie sądził, aby dostrzegli go ukrytego pomiędzy drzewami. Stiles wyszedł na spacer jakiś czas wcześniej i miał zamiar przeciąć mu drogę, niby przypadkiem. Zaproponować wspólny powrót do domu. Chłopak musiał wiedzieć, że wspierają go w każdej chwili.

Scott, jednak znalazł Stilesa jako pierwszy i Derek poczuł dumę ze swojego zastępcy. McCall naprawdę nadawałby się na alfę, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Instynktownie wyczuwał kiedy należało porozmawiać i okazać wsparcie członkowi watahy, a to była jedna z najważniejszych cech dobrego przywódcy.

Stiles uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Na tyle o ile… Jest wciąż w śpiączce – wyjaśnił chłopak i nie brzmiał na zrozpaczonego.

Bardziej pogodzonego z sytuacją.

\- Jeśli chcesz o czymś porozmawiać… - zaczął Scott i Stiles zatrzymał się na krótką chwilę.

\- Możemy porozmawiać o Allison? – spytał chłopak. – Znaczy nie o Allison bezpośrednio… Po prostu – zaczął Stiles. – Kiedy wiedziałeś, że się zakochałeś?

Derek stąd wyczuwał zaskoczenie McCalla. Wypytywał bety o to, jak Stiles radził sobie w szkole, ale Erica powiedziała mu, że Stilinski jest czymś w rodzaju geniusza, więc nie mieli potrzeby martwić się o jego stopnie. Wataha też stanowiła jego paczkę w szkole. Stiles nie zainteresował się jednak lacrossem, chociaż niemal wszyscy chłopcy byli w drużynie.

Nigdy nie był człowiekiem, więc zapewne uznał, że trudniej byłoby mu kontrolować swoją siłę. Derek znał to z autopsji. Sam nigdy nie interesował się sportem i wiedział, że część wilkołackiego społeczeństwa uznawało korzystanie z ich wyostrzonych zmysłów oraz siły i szybkości, jako jawne oszustwo.

Ludzie nie mogli z nimi współzawodniczyć. Nie stanowili żadnej konkurencji.

Erica, która plotkowała najwięcej, ani słowem nie wspomniała o tym, że młody wilkołak mógłby być kimś zainteresowany.

\- To było trochę jak objawienie – stwierdził Scott i wydawał się sam zdziwiony tym wnioskiem. – W jednej chwili siedziałem w klasie i czekałem na chemię, a w drugiej jedyne, co widziałem, to ona…

Stiles kiwnął głową, jakby to rozumiał. Chłopak przez chwilę milczał, gdy ponownie ruszyli przed siebie.

\- Masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli? – spytał w końcu Scott i Derek naprawdę dziękował za wścibstwo McCalla.

Stiles uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.

\- Nie – skłamał szybko, przeciągając samogłoski.

Derek nawet, stąd słyszał, jak jego serce przyspieszyło. Scott musiał też to wyłapać, bo przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie musisz mi mówić – obruszył się McCall. – Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa. Po prostu pomyślałem, że możemy pogadać jak facet z facetem, o no wiesz – powiedział sugestywnie Scott.

Stiles skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Jeśli nie potrafisz tego nazwać po imieniu, nie powinieneś uprawiać seksu – poinformował go całkiem poważnie chłopak i Derek najchętniej przyklasnąłby mu już teraz.

\- To nie tak, że nie nazywam tego po imieniu… Po prostu robimy z Allison różne rzeczy i nie wiem, jak je nazwać… To jest seks, ale nie do końca… - urwał Scott, nagle czerwieniąc się wściekle. – Tylko nie mów Derekowi.

Stiles prychnął.

\- Tajemnice przed alfą? – zdziwił się chłopak.

Scott przewrócił oczami.

\- On powie mojej mamie. Klauzula moralności, czy coś – jęknął McCall.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, odwracając w jego stronę i Derek zesztywniał orientując się, że chłopak patrzy wprost na niego. Mogło, to być tylko złudzenie, ale przysiągłby, że Stiles mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles wrócił do jego łóżka jeszcze tej samej nocy i o tym też nie rozmawiali. Derek obudził się rano na dźwięk zapalanego silnika, co tylko oznaczało, że chłopakowi udało się wyślizgnąć z jego pokoju tak, że jego zmysły alfy nie zareagowały. Nie bardzo wiedział, co o tym myśleć, bo nie może sobie przypomnieć, aby kiedykolwiek udało mu się podejść matkę.

Kiedy zszedł na dół, na stole w kuchni znalazł kubek z wciąż parującą kawą. Część książek Isaaka wciąż leżała na jednym z krzeseł i Derek miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będą mu dzisiaj potrzebne.

ooo

Popołudnie tuż przed pełnią było nerwowe. Wszyscy zebrali się w domu, starając się nie nadepnąć nikomu na odcisk. Scott wydawał się czymś martwić. McCall nie usiadł nawet na chwilę, przemierzając kuchnię, jakby nie do końca potrafił zdecydować, gdzie dokładnie chciałby się znajdować.

\- Stało się coś? – spytał w końcu Derek, bo zdenerwowanie Scotta udzielało się innym.

A każda pełnia niezależnie od stopnia kontroli była ciężka.

Scott skrzywił się i Derek znał to spojrzenie. Jego zastępca wiedział coś o jednym z członków watahy i nie był pewien, czy mówiąc o tym alfie, nie zdradzi zaufania jakie w nim pokładają pozostałe bety. To bardzo cienka granica, którą rzadko przekraczają. I chociaż w wilkołaczych rodzinach naprawdę niewiele dało się ukryć, Derek przemilczał to, czego dowiedział się z nie całkiem legalnych źródeł.

\- Stiles – powiedział krótko Scott, uciekając wzrokiem.

Chłopak wrócił do domu i prosto z samochodu udał się pod prysznic. Isaac posłał mu wtedy jakieś dziwne spojrzenie, ale Stiles tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nie zamierza tego komentować.

\- Co się stało? – spytał Derek ostrożnie.

Chłopak siedział wraz z pozostałymi starając się skupić na telewizji. Scott chwycił Dereka za ramię, wyciągając go z domu, jakby się bał, że ktokolwiek usłyszy ich rozmowę.

Pełnia sprawiała, że każde z nich stawało się paranoikiem na swój sposób.

\- Pamiętasz, jak zauważyliśmy, że coś jest nie tak? – spytał Scott retorycznie i Derek prawie spodziewał się, że McCall zdradzi mu, że Stiles się zakochał.

Dla nastolatków było to spore przeżycie, chociaż akurat Stilinskiego należało traktować już jak młodego mężczyznę. Okres burzy i naporu hormonów miał w końcu za sobą. Nie był też wcale dużo młodszy od Dereka.

\- Dzisiaj w szkole po prostu wyszedł z jakimś chłopakiem pod trybuny – powiedział Scott, kompletnie go zaskakując. – W tamtym tygodniu widziałem go z dziewczyną. Myślałem, że no wiesz… Zaczął się z kimś spotykać – powiedział Scott. – I normalnie nie odezwałbym się ani słowem, ale dzisiaj jest pełnia – zakończył McCall podkreślając ostatnie słowa.

Derek zmarszczył brwi. Angażowanie się w tak bliskie stosunki z kimkolwiek w ostatnich dniach przed pełnią było skrajnie nie odpowiedzialne. Przeważnie unikali, nawet zbyt wielkich zbiorowisk ludzkich, aby zapachy nie mąciły im w głowach.

\- Porozmawiam z nim – obiecał Derek, wiedząc, że nie będzie, to łatwy temat.

Stiles początkowo wydawał się przerażony wizją mieszkania z nimi. Cieszyło go, że chłopak tak szybko się zaaklimatyzował, ale musiał też zrozumieć, że nie mogli narażać w ten sposób pozostałych członków watahy. Był za niego odpowiedzialny, jak za każdą z pozostałych bet. I, gdyby zranił tego chłopaka, Argentowie zapukaliby do ich domu, zanim przebrzmiałby ostatni dzwonek.

\- Jeszcze jedno – rzucił Scott, biorąc głęboki wdech – On ich nie znał. Siadamy w piątkę i Stiles prawie nie odzywa się do nikogo innego. Chyba wciąż nie ufa ludziom na zewnątrz. Wydaje mi się, że… Nie wiem… Odniosłem wrażenie, że ten chłopak dzisiaj… Zresztą nie mam pewności – westchnął w końcu Scott. – Albo, to przez pełnię – dodał już całkowicie pokonany. – Chciałem z nim pogadać sam, ale to dziwne. On jest starszy i wie więcej ode mnie. Jest silniejszy Derek. Wiem, że zawsze walczy z Isaakiem lub Ericą, ale powinien trenować przynajmniej z Boydem – ciągnął dalej McCall.

\- Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy – odparł Derek spokojnie.

Scott prychnął.

\- Czuję coś dziwnego. Od samego początku. Od chwili, gdy wszedł… - zaczął McCall.

\- Nie lubisz go? – zdziwił się Derek.

Wydawało mu się chwilami, że Scott był większym przyjacielem dla Stilesa niż Isaac.

McCall pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie. Stiles jest okej – powiedział chłopak szybko. – Po prostu… Od samego początku miałem ochotę usunąć się na bok, wiesz o czym mówię? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Stiles jest ze starej rodziny wilkołaczej. Urodził się takim, Scott. Zmienia się dynamika w naszej grupie – wyjaśnił i McCall kiwnął głową.

ooo

Gdy ruszyli w stronę lasu, Stiles trzymał pomiędzy nimi pewien dystans. Mógłby biec szybciej, ale dostosował swoje tempo do biegu Isaaka i obaj próbowali uchwycić trop królika, który przeciął im drogę.

Scott posłał mu jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń, które jasno mówiły, że znalazł coś ciekawego i chce odłączyć się od grupy. W rezerwacie nie było obcych, więc zezwolił na to, obserwując jak Erica i Boyd, jak sprawie działający mechanizm podążają za McCallem.

Stiles był szczupły i widać, to było nawet w formie bety, gdy chłopak wyzbył się swoich koszulek. Jego żebra niemal przebijały skórę i Derek wiedział, że nie jest to kwestia niedożywienia. Stiles nie miewał też koszmarów, które mogłyby go osłabiać, ale te ataki na jawie były równie niebezpieczne.

Isaac został w tyle przy króliczej jamie, która nijak nie zainteresowała Stilinskiego. Chłopak podążył dalej, polując najwyraźniej na coś większego i Derek zdziwił się, gdy poczuł zapach daniela w powietrzu. Stiles musiał być całkiem niezłym tropicielem.

\- Chcę porozmawiać na temat tego chłopaka dzisiaj w szkole – zaczął Derek, podchodząc bliżej.

Raczej nie sądził, że Stiles spojrzy na niego z przerażeniem w oczach.

\- Nie było żadnego chłopaka – skłamał Stilinski, zatrzymując się momentalnie.

\- Rozmawiałem ze Scottem – odparł spokojnie, dając chłopakowi czas, ale Stiles spiął się tylko mocniej, jakby spodziewał się nagany. I słusznie. – Nie powinieneś tak ryzykować w dzień pełni – zaczął, obserwując, jak przerażenie Stilesa zamienia się w czysty szok.

\- O, to ci chodzi? – zdziwił się młody wilkołak. – O pełnię? – upewnił się.

\- Tak – odparł krótko Derek. – Umowa z Argentami obejmuje ranienie ludzi. Musisz być bardzo ostrożny jeśli o to chodzi. Scott nie widuje się z Allison dla pewności przez dwa dni – dodał, żeby pokazać, że nie była, to jakaś bezsensowna zasada, którą wymyślili dla własnego widzimisię.

Ulga, która wypełniła powietrze, kompletnie go zdezorientowała.

\- Czego się obawiałeś? – spytał wprost, czekając, aż Stiles ochłonie.

Nagle przypomniał sobie jak Scott nie potrafił określić, dlaczego te spotkania z dziewczyną, a potem z chłopakiem wydały mu się podejrzane. I, to jak Stiles zareagował na niego, gdy stał bez koszulki.

\- Jesteś gejem – powiedział Derek, starając się nie brzmieć oceniająco.

Sam pamiętał, jak trudno było mu się oswoić z myślą, że mężczyźni byli dla niego równie pociągający jak kobiety.

Stiles zaczerwienił się, a raczej Derek wyczuł jak wzrasta temperatura ciała chłopaka. Światło księżyca nie dawało im zbyt wiele światła, ale i tak widział, jak chłopak przenosi ciężar z lewej nogi na prawą, najwyraźniej dając sobie czas na odpowiedź.

\- Twoja rodzina miała z tym problem? – spytał z westchnieniem, wiedząc, że konserwatyści bywali wszędzie.

Gatunek nie miał znaczenia.

Stiles pokręcił głową.

\- Nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat… Nie wiedziałem… Po prostu ostatnio… - zaczął Stiles i urwał.

\- Wiem, że to trudne, ale wielu ludzi przechodziło przez to samo, co ty. Eksperymenty są rzeczą ludzką. Na pewno ta osoba, która ci się podoba, doceni po prostu szczerość. I nie uważam za romantyczne zabieranie kogoś pod trybuny – zażartował, żeby jakoś rozładować napięcie.

Stiles zaśmiał się krótko.

\- To nie on… On był po to, żebym teraz był… - urwał chłopak, odchrząkując.

\- Odprężony – odgadł Derek.

\- Byłem ostrożny – dodał szybko Stiles. – Nie naraziłbym was i przede wszystkim nie skrzywdziłbym nikogo.

\- Nie nad wszystkim możesz mieć kontrolę – zauważył Derek.

Stiles przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, jakby rozważał jego słowa. Isaac przestał interesować się królikiem. Z oddali słychać było wracających z McCallem, Boyda i Ericę.

\- Potrzebowałem trochę czasu, żeby dojść z wszystkim do ładu – przyznał tak cicho, że Derekowi prawie wydawało się, że się przesłyszał. – Dzięki za rozmowę – dodał, odwracając się nagle na pięcie.

ooo

Jeśli Derek sądził, że po wyjaśnieniu kwestii orientacji seksualnej, Stiles będzie spał przy nim bliżej, mylił się. Chłopak, wciąż zachowywał pomiędzy nimi bezpieczną odległość, co wyglądało naprawdę dziwnie, gdy Derek wyplątywał się o poranku, po pełni z kończyn swoich bet.

Erica i Boyd jako jedyni splątani byli wyłącznie ze sobą i Derek poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać się nad ustanowieniem, jakichś zasad moralności. Dzieciaki dorastały i nie były już dzieciakami.

Stiles otworzył oczy i przeciągnął się, nagle zdezorientowany, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Isaac zrobił sobie z niego poduszkę. Derek nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy chłopak starał się wyplątać z dłoni Laheya bez obudzenia go. Scott oczywiście niemal od razu otworzył oczy.

Czuł się przyjemnie zmęczony. Jego mięśnie wciąż się do końca nie zregenerowały, więc były miło napięte. Jakby wykonał dobrą pracę, z której ewidentnie był zadowolony.

Pełniowa mgiełka nie przyćmiewała mu umysłu i wreszcie mógł jasno przejrzeć na oczy.

Stiles stanął obok łóżka w spodniach zwisających nisko na biodrach, pomiętą koszulką z nadrukiem, z wzorem poduszki wygniecionym na policzku. Scott obserwował ich obu spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek i Derek, nagle nie czuł się do końca komfortowo. McCall na szczęście ponownie zapadł w sen. Najwyraźniej ta pełnia naprawdę dała mu w kość.

Pełnia minęła spokojnie. Zabrudzone ubrania wylądowały w łazience nim dotarli do czystej pościeli. Nikt nie stracił panowania nad sobą, chociaż Derek obserwował Stilesa z pewną obawą przez cały czas.

Chłopak, jednak wydawał się całkowicie spokojny i zawył nawet razem z nimi, gdy księżyc w pełnej krasie ukazał się na niebie. Jak zawsze po spotkaniach tego typu nie potrafił do końca oddzielić od siebie wspomnień. Wszystko zlewało się w jedną całość; zapachy, ziemia pod bosymi stopami, dźwięki lasu nocą, które w końcu ukołysały ich do snu.

Rozmowa ze Stilesem wiele wyjaśniła. Musieli mu dać tylko więcej czasu, aby oswoił się z instynktami. Dla wilkołaków homoseksualizm przez lata był trudnym tematem, bo ich kultura wyparła niemal coś takiego, jak tajemnice i intymność w wzajemnych relacjach w grupie. Rozmawiano o wszystkim w równym stopniu i nie przejmowano się konwenansami. Strach Stilesa przed tym, że nie zostanie zrozumiany, był irracjonalny. Może podszyty tym, że niemal wszystkie bety były kiedyś ludźmi. A nastoletni sportowcy nie należeli do najbardziej wyrozumiałych.

Derek zastanawiał się, kiedy Stiles zasugeruje grupie, że jest gejem. Scott wiedział. A jeśli nie, podejrzewał. Możliwe, że Isaac dostrzegł, to jako pierwszy, chociaż pewnie Erica spierałaby się. On sam jakoś nie przywiązywał do tego wagi, więc czuł się odrobinę winny, że nie zauważył wcześniej, co Stilesa tak naprawdę gryzło.

\- Zrozumienie i jasność przekazu – powiedział na głos, nie do końca świadom, że to robi.

\- Co? – spytał Stiles, spoglądając na niego ze zmarszczką pomiędzy brwiami.

\- Moja matka mówiła, że to dwie cechy dobrego alfy – odparł szczerze, bo zaufanie, którym obdarzył go Stiles zasługiwało na podobne zwierzenia z jego strony.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, jakby rozumiał w czym rzecz. Możliwe, że i jego matka mówiła coś podobnego.

\- Jestem biseksualny – dodał Derek jeszcze, bo czuł, że to powinno być powiedziane.

Stiles wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Scott opowiadał ci pewnie o mojej byłej dziewczynie – podjął Derek po chwili.

Słyszał strzępki rozmów i imię Kate padło parokrotnie. Erica również wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze, ale ona w odróżnieniu od chłopców, nie wydawała się, aż tak emocjonalnie podchodzić do tego związku. Paradoksalnie, chyba dlatego nabrał do całej sytuacji takiego dystansu.

Rozmowy z Laurą nie pomagały. Oboje byli zamieszani w sprawę, pełni emocji, których do końca nie rozumieli. Kiedy jego siostra mówiła, że to nie jego wina, wierzył jej. Jednocześnie, jednak wiedział, że jej obowiązkiem, obowiązkiem alfy było zapewnienie mu odpowiedniego wsparcia. I kłóciło się to z każdym słowem otuchy, które wypływało z jej ust.

Dopiero alfa jednej z watah, które opiekowały się nimi po pożarze, wyjaśniła mu, że to nie on dokonał tego wyboru. To nie on zaprószył ogień i zabił. I tak naprawdę nie miał wpływu na decyzję Kate, bo została ona podjęta jeszcze przed jego narodzeniem, w chwili, gdy Gerard zaczął uczyć córkę swojego fachu.

\- To, że ktoś miał dziewczynę o niczym nie świadczy – powiedział Stiles spokojnie.

\- Jeśli chciałbyś porozmawiać… - zaczął ostrożnie Derek.

Stiles zaśmiał się krótko.

\- To jest wasza linia? Scott też, to w kółko powtarza – poinformował go chłopak. – Rozmawiam. W zasadzie kiedyś sporo gadałem. Usta mi się nie zamykały i przeważnie czytałem tak wiele, że nie mogłem się skupić na jednym temacie. Moja mama nazywała to wilkołaczym ADHD – wyjaśnił.

Derek kiwnął głową, bo to jakoś dziwnie pasowało do Stilesa. Chłopak, kiedy się śmiał, był naprawdę głośny. Poruszał wszystkim w domu, jakby wydawał dźwięki o takiej częstotliwości, że nawet szkło im się nie opierało. I śmiejąc się używał całego ciała. Nie tylko ust i przepony, jak większość osób. Odrzucał wtedy głowę do tyłu, szeroko otwierając usta, a żyły na jego szyi stawały się wyraźniejsze.

Dzwonek do drzwi wytrącił go z zamyślenia.

Stiles spiął się wyraźnie, patrząc przez okno wprost na podwórze, gdzie nikt nie zaparkował swojego samochodu. Z miasta do ich domu na piechotę była dobra godzina drogi. Wątpił też, aby turyści z rezerwatu zabłądzili i szukali pomocy. Dom był oddalony od szlaków.

\- Poczekaj tutaj – polecił mu może odrobinę za szorstko. – Powiedz wszystkim, żeby się przygotowali do śniadania – dodał i dopiero w połowie schodów zdał sobie sprawę, że potraktował Stilesa jak swojego zastępcę.


	5. Chapter 5

Nie przepadał za obcymi na swojej posesji. Terytorium powinno stanowić bezpieczną przestrzeń dla członków watahy, szczególnie, gdy pełnia wyczerpywała ich siły.

Nie spodziewał się zastać na swoim progu wilkołaka. Przede wszystkim wizyta bez uprzedzenia nie była mile widziana, a już przez drzwi wyczuwał, że beta przesiąknięta jest zapachem innych ze swojej watahy. Najwyraźniej wysłano chłopaka po to, aby obadał sytuację.

\- Alfa Hale – zaczął dzieciak, który nie mógł być starszy od Scotta.

Zapewne bardziej znaczący członkowie watahy znajdowali się w hotelu, odpoczywając po biegu.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał Derek nawet nie zamierzając bawić się w uprzejmości.

Cała ta wizyta denerwowała go. Powinien spędzić poranek ze swoją watahą, ciesząc się rozluźnieniem, które przyniosła wcześniejsza kooperacja.

Dzieciak uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby z ulgą.

\- Pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz, ale w końcu byliśmy dziećmi – zaczął chłopak. – Jestem synem Deucaliona, alfy watahy Oregonu. Przejeżdżaliśmy z najbliższą rodziną… - urwał dzieciak. – Ojciec chciał złożyć oficjalnie kondolencje. Przyjaźnił się z twoją matką… - dodał chłopak.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, ale nie dosłyszał kłamstwa, więc rozluźnił się odrobinę, wyczuwając, że pozostali członkowie watahy stoją już za nim.

\- Może się przedstawisz? – zaproponował i chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Przepraszam, jestem Ethan – powiedział szybko nastolatek.

\- Rozumiem, że twój ojciec chciałby spotkać się z nami – zaczął Derek ostrożnie. – Nie wiem, jak wielu członków waszej watahy przebywa wraz z wami w drodze… Mam nadzieję, że pomieścimy się przy jednym stole podczas kolacji, na którą serdecznie zapraszam – dodał.

Ethan kiwnął głową pospiesznie.

\- Ojciec myślał o kolacji w mieście, ale jeśli zechcecie nas ugościć w domu… - zaczął wilkołak. – Jest nas pięcioro. Ojciec, mój brat bliźniak i ja, siostra oraz najstarszy brat – wymienił i Derek odetchnął z ulgą.

Jak do tej pory nie wyglądało, to na próbę odebrania im terytorium.

\- Muszę poinformować miejscowych łowców o waszym przybyciu – dodał Derek i dostrzegł z rozbawieniem, jak wielkie zrobiło to wrażenie na Ethanie. – Powiedz alfie Deucalionowi, że nie musi się ich obawiać. Mamy swoje umowy i każda ze stron ich przestrzega. Przekaż moje pozdrowienia. Będziemy oczekiwać was wieczorem – zakończył i nie musiał długo czekać, aż Ethan kiwnie mu głową, ruszając w stronę lasu.

Scott wciąż wyglądał na rozespanego. Isaac chyba nie znalazł swojej koszulki, bo ta, którą miał na sobie była o wiele za duża.

Stiles spoglądał w ślad za wilkołakiem, marszcząc brwi.

\- Powinni cię uprzedzić wcześniej – warknął Stilinski.

\- Nie wiedzieli, że terytorium jest ponownie zajęte. Zapewne przejeżdżali i zdali sobie sprawę, że wkroczyli na cudzy teren – zgadywał Derek.

Ethan zrobił na nim dobre wrażenie. Chłopak nie zdradzał żadnych ukrytych motywów. Wspomnienie o dawnej przyjaźni pomiędzy alfą Deucalionem i alfą Hale nie zaskoczyło go. Jego matka miała sporo znajomych i utrzymywała kontakt z najważniejszymi watahami poszczególnych stanów. Hale'owie byli kiedyś potężni. Nie zdziwiłby się nawet, gdyby Talia znała matkę Stilesa.

Chłopak zresztą prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dokładnie w ten sam sposób znalazłeś się w Beacon Hills – przypomniał mu Derek i Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie podróżowałem z całą watahą – obstawał przy swoim chłopak.

Derek otworzył usta, ale nie wspomniał o ojcu Stilesa. Chłopak musiał, jednak zorientować się, co zostało niewypowiedziane na głos, bo jego żartobliwy ton gdzieś zniknął.

\- Jeśli podróżują jako pięcioosobowa rodzina, przynajmniej trzykrotnie więcej zostało ich na terytorium, które zajmują – stwierdził Stiles, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

\- Co, to oznacza? – spytała Erica, jak zawsze doskonale wychwytując wszelkie niuanse.

Derek westchnął, bo Stiles miał rację.

\- To musi być wystawna kolacja – poinformował bety.

\- Oficjalna – wtrącił Stiles, aby wszystko było wiadome.

ooo

Derek nie spodziewał się, że Deucalion będzie niewidomy. Kiedy tylko zobaczył twarz mężczyzny, opowieści jego matki powróciły jak żywe. Alfa Hale, kiedyś sprzymierzyła się z alfą Deucalionem przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi i Derek wątpił w przypadek. Cała rodzina przybyła na jego terytorium z premedytacją, ale jednocześnie wątpił, aby mieli złe zamiary.

Jego matka nazywała Deucaliona człowiekiem honoru i wierzył w jej osąd nawet po tylu latach.

Dzieci alfy, w kolejności: Ennis, Kali, Ethan i Aidan nie różniły się wiekiem od jego bet, więc wróżył, że kolacja będzie hałaśliwa. Po raz pierwszy zresztą podejmowali tak ważnych gości i sam nie mógł pozbyć się dreszczyku emocji. Ktoś faktycznie zaczynał traktować go jak pełnoprawnego alfę, stawiając na równi z sobą, skoro odwiedzał jego dom.

Stiles pomógł tak usadzić gości, aby hierarchia była jak najbardziej jasna. Deucalion zasiadał po przeciwnej stronie stołu i Derek był trochę zaskoczony, gdy po jego prawej zasiadła jedyna córka. Kali uniosła lekko głowę, jakby czekała na jego komentarz, ale uśmiechnął się tylko. Nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić niechęci do ambitnych kobiet.

Scott zawahał się przy zajmowaniu swojego miejsca, ale Stiles wślizgnął się na krzesło koło Isaaka bez słowa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się też szeroko, pokrywając swoje zdenerwowanie.

Deucalion odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.

\- Chciałbym złożyć kondolencje też panu Stilinskiemu – powiedział alfa spokojnie. – Dopiero, co dowiedziałem się, że przeniosłeś się, chłopcze, tutaj – dodał mężczyzna.

Stiles kiwnął głową, a potem zorientował się zawstydzony, że ten gest nie mógł być przecież odebrany jako odpowiedź przez niewidomego.

\- Nie musisz się krępować mojej ślepoty. Co z oczu, to z serca – dodał Deucalion.

Napięcie przy stole zelżało, ale Derek zmiął nerwowo serwetkę.

\- Dziękuję za miłe słowa. Moja matka zawsze twierdziła, że miała w tobie przyjaciela – powiedział Stiles, dokładnie tak, jak powinien.

Możliwe, że podobnie jak Derek brał udział w wielu takich spotkaniach, więc mógł być doskonałym wsparciem. Scott nie poradziłby sobie z podobną rolą i coraz wyraźniej widoczna była przepaść pomiędzy nimi. Wątpił, aby McCall miał problem ze zrezygnowaniem z odpowiedzialności, którą narzucił na niego, gdy obaj tworzyli tę watahę. Już wtedy widział, że Scott nie zawsze radził sobie ze stresem.

\- Słyszałem, że twój drugi w dowodzeniu spotyka się z córką łowców? – zaczęła Kali nie całkiem ostrożnie i Derek już wiedział, że ją polubi.

Nigdy nie przepadał za dyplomacją.

Scott prawie zadławił się ryżem.

\- Allison – wykrztusił McCall przez łzy. – Jest totalnie niegroźna…

\- Chyba, że ma łuk – zażartowała Erica.

\- Albo piłki. Nie graliście z nią w zbijaka – jęknął Isaac.

Ennis wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do prychnięcia, ale Derek nie miał pewności. Nie było to ważne, bo Deucalion wydawał się rozbawiony.

Kiedy kolacja dobiegła końca, mężczyzna wstał, szukając swojej białej laski.

\- Chciałbym zostać kilka dni, jeśli to nie problem. Od lat nie nawiązywałem żadnych rozmów z watahami spoza stanu – powiedział Deucalion. – Udało ci się wybrać wspaniałych młodych ludzi, alfo Hale – dodał, gdy wychodzili.

ooo

Był zadowolony z tego, jak przebiegła kolacja. Nie byli watahą zbyt długo, ale alfa z takim doświadczeniem jak Deucalion bardzo szybko zauważył, jak silną więź już mają. Derek był dumny przede wszystkim z tego, że pomimo tego iż byli w prawie tym samym wieku, tworzyli skomplikowaną rodzinę, która wspólnie dawała sobie radę z problemami.

Scott spoglądał na sprzątających ze stołu Stilesa i Ericę. McCall nie odezwał się od czasu kolacji ani słowem i zaczynało to niepokoić Dereka. Wilkołak był zaskakująco spokojny, jakby powoli podejmował jakąś decyzję i westchnął z ulgą, gdy w końcu wyklarowała się w jego umyśle.

\- Wiem, że mnie o to nie poprosisz – zaczął Scott ostrożnie. – Jutro, jednak porozmawiam z pozostałymi i oficjalnie Stiles zostanie twoim zastępcą – poinformował go chłopak. – Miałem stanowić oparcie dla Isaaka, ale to Stiles tutaj mieszka. On pomagał ci przy kolacji i rozumie, dlaczego tak ważne jest informowanie zanim wkroczy się na cudze terytorium… - zaczął wymieniać McCall i po prostu urwał z lekkim uśmiechem.

Derek raczej nie spodziewał się tego tak wcześnie. Stiles nie spędził u nich nawet trzech miesięcy. Zauważył wcześniej, że część osób poddaje się jego osądowi, a Scott korzysta z jego rad, ale mimo wszystko sądził, że mają jeszcze około pół roku.

Zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć zapach Kali. Kobieta nie nosiła na palcu obrączki i musiała być niewiele od niego młodsza. Jako następca Deucaliona zapewne stanowiła dobrą partię i Derek nagle przypomniał sobie pytanie alfy.

\- Musi na razie zostać tak jak jest – zdecydował Derek, zastanawiając się czy tego pożałuje.

Czegoś takiego jak naturalna dynamika w grupie nie można było zmienić.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Scott. – Sądziłem, że się lepiej dogadujecie. Isaac mówił, że prawie każdą noc spędzacie razem… -  
ciągnął dalej McCall.

\- Kali nie ma partnera. Jeśli Deucalion słyszał o Stilinskich, mógł przyjechać tutaj tylko po to, aby ich oboje poznać… - zasugerował Derek.

\- A Stiles, jako zwykły członek watahy nie ma, aż takiej wartości – odgadł McCall, przypominając sobie jednak, co nieco z wykładów, które im urządzał od czasu do czasu. – Ale on jest… - zaczął Scott i urwał.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Porozmawialiśmy. Wiem już wszystko. Musimy dać mu trochę czasu, dla wilkołaków takie odkrycie jest sporym wyzwaniem. Walczymy również z naszymi zmysłami, które wydają się nas oszukiwać – wyjaśnił mu Derek i Scott kiwnął głową. – Deucalion nie musi wiedzieć o Stilesie. Nie sądzę, żeby Stiles tego chciał…

\- Czego miałby chcieć Stiles? – spytał Stilinski zachodząc ich od tyłu.

Scott podskoczył na dźwięk jego głosu, co zapewne byłoby zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że Derek na razie nie miał ochoty dzielić się z nim tymi informacjami. Chłopak wiele przeszedł i nie potrzebował martwić się o możliwą propozycję zaręczyn, której chciał uniknąć w Kansas. Wilkołaki z takich rodów, jak ten Stilesa stanowiły dobre partie w ich świecie. Historia rodzin była wieczna i nie umierała nigdy. Dlatego starano się o podtrzymywanie rodów za wszelką cenę. Deucalion wybrał na następcę Kali, swoją córkę, więc musiał szukać jej męża. Nie potrzebował ze sporą watahą. Sam status wystarczał, a Stiles na pewno takowy posiadał.

\- Nowego komiksu – powiedział Scott i brzmiało to, jak najgorsze kłamstwo w życiu.

Stiles spojrzał na McCalla, jakby chciał mu przekazać, że spodziewał się po nim czegoś więcej. Nie pytał jednak więcej. Po prostu rzucił na nich obu jeszcze raz okiem i wbiegł na piętro.

\- Wiesz, nie widziałem tego wcześniej – podjął Scott. – Ale on jest dość niezależny – dodał.

\- Zawsze, kiedy zostajesz sam, musisz nauczyć się niezależności – odparł Derek nie sądząc, aby Scott to zrozumiał.

McCall uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Rozumiecie się – stwierdził Scott.

I Derek kiwnął głową.

ooo

Stiles spał już, kiedy kładł się do łóżka. Chłopak zawsze kładł się w tym samym miejscu i Derek nie mógł nie pomyśleć o tym, jakie to byłoby uczucie obudzić się owiniętym ciałem Stilesa. W zasadzie pewnie wystarczyłoby mu, gdyby młody mężczyzna oparł na jego piersi głowę, jak kiedyś zwykła to czynić Erica, dopóki nie zaczęła spotykać się z Boydem.

Stiles prawie go nie dotykał, gdy nie było takiego przymusu. Ich treningi były coraz ostrzejsze, bo chłopak okazał się o wiele bardziej odporny od pozostałych. Jego ciało leczyło się odrobinę szybciej i wydawał się o wiele pojętniejszy. Spędzali zatem po kilka godzin w tygodniu tylko sam na sam i oczy Stilesa błyskały wtedy błękitem, którego znaczenie rozumiał tylko Derek.  
Wcześniejsze ataki paniki nie wróciły i chłopak wydawał się spokojniejszy, odkąd dzielili pokój. Derek w zasadzie nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio Stiles spał w swoim łóżku, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wręcz, przeciwnie.

Świadomość tego, że jego kciuk wisi na milimetry od policzka chłopaka uderzyła go tak mocno, że niemal spadł z łóżka, gdy w sekundzie narzucił pomiędzy nimi o wiele większą przestrzeń.

\- Derek, na miłość boską – westchnął Stiles półprzytomnie. – Nie wierć się. Jutro musimy wstać z Isaakiem wcześniej, a potem odbieram pranie. Jeśli chcesz coś ze sklepu, lista na ladzie w kuchni… - mamrotał chłopak i Derek nie mógł oderwać oczu od tych pełnych ust.

Wiedział, że znał Stilesa bardzo dobrze. Rozumieli się, bo pochodzili z podobnych rodzin. Ich dzieciństwo zapewne wyglądało tak samo, gdy byli otoczeni rodziną, której więzy były o wiele bliższe niż inni mogli przypuszczać. A potem tragedie rozszarpały ich życie w drobny mak, ale podnieśli się po tym.

I obaj byli wykuci w krwi i pocie, jak mówiła Laura, gdy chciała mu przekazać, że jest naprawdę twardy.

Nie wiedział, jak przegapił moment, w którym chłopak zaczął mu się podobać. Może Stiles wyczuł to jako pierwszy i instynktownie, bez słowa narzucił przestrzeń między nimi. Nigdy przecież nie spali nawet ramię w ramię, bo wielkość jego łóżka pozwalała na, to.

Stiles nie chciał mu powiedzieć o chłopaku, w którym się podkochiwał. Może, to nawet był ten, z którym poszedł pod trybuny szkolne wtedy przed pełnią. Wziął, przecież wtedy długą kąpiel, tak że prawie zmył z siebie swój naturalny zapach. Coś, co Derekowi kojarzyło się jednoznacznie z prochem i krwią.

Uwagi Scotta nabierały nagle sensu. Chemia, którą wyczuł wilkołak nie do końca pochodziła z czystej dynamiki watahy. Jego wilk rozpoznawał kompatybilnego partnera, ale Derek uciszył go już raz, lata temu i najwyraźniej bardziej animalistyczna część jego natury tym razem nie zamierzała z nim walczyć.

Derek zasnął z trudem, będąc bardzo świadomym, jak niewielka odległość dzieli go od Silesa.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles ponownie wstał tak, że Derek obudził się dopiero na dźwięk silnika. Isaac pomachał mu nawet, gdy dostrzegł go w oknie. Pozostali jeszcze poprzedniego wieczoru wrócili do swoich domów, odkąd następnego dnia normalnie odbywały się zajęcia. Cicha umowa z rodzicami całej trójki polegała na tym, że rozkazem alfy popędzał ich do nauki. Obecność Stilesa też wpływała na nich ambicjonalnie. Szczególnie Isaaka, który uważany był do tej pory za tego, który przeszedł najwięcej.

Derek nie był nawet zdziwiony, gdy podczas zakupów w mieście dołączyła do niego Kali. Nie wiedział, jak wilkołaczyca wyśledziła go na otwartym terenie, ale zapewne Deucalion miał swoje sposoby.

\- Derek – przywitała się uprzejmie kobieta, ale w jej głosie słyszał charakterystyczną nutkę szacunku, który cechował wszelkie kontakty pomiędzy betą a alfą.

Przebywając wśród ludzi nie używali tytułów.

\- Kali – odparł krótko i zerknął na listę zakupów, którą zrobił Stiles.

Nie wiedział, nawet, kiedy chłopak przejął jeden z domowych obowiązków. Wiele umknęło mu przez ostatnie tygodnie i od rana nie mógł przestać myśleć o Stilesie. To, jak się do siebie odnosili, wydawało mu się teraz takie naturalne. A jednocześnie wciąż czegoś mu brakowało. Coś umykało mu przez ten cały czas i teraz wiedział już, dlaczego.

Nie mógł pozbyć się tej myśli z głowy i czuł się tak, jakby znowu byli na dzień przed pełnią.

\- Wiele na głowie – rzuciła kobieta, idąc wraz z nim wzdłuż półek. – Wyobrażam sobie, że ta funkcja spadła na ciebie niespodziewanie – dodała na tyle enigmatycznie, żeby matki z dziećmi nie zainteresowały się jej słowami.

\- Raczej nikt nie wygląda takiego awansu – odparł szybko, biorąc głębszy wdech.

Rozmowa o zmarłej rodzinie na środku warzywniaka wydała mu się nie na miejscu, ale Kali najwyraźniej zamierzała nadal mu towarzyszyć. Nie wiedział dokładnie, gdzie jest Deucalion, ale w Beacon Hills nie było, aż tak wielu hoteli.

\- Masz ochotę na kawę? – spytał, decydując, że jeśli Kalia chciała wypytywać go o bliskich, zamierzał, przynajmniej rozmawiać w komfortowych warunkach.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

ooo

Kali wychodziła akurat wtedy, gdy Stiles parkował na podjeździe. Isaac zabrał swoją torbę z tylnego siedzenia, rzucając zaciekawione spojrzenie w stronę kobiety, ale nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę.

\- Wiem, że powiesz mi, że nie możemy zabić Harrisa, ale koleś doprowadzi do mojego końca. Sprawdzian! Jutro! – rzucił chłopak, znikając we wnętrzu domu.

Kali zaśmiała się lekko.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Stiles, stając koło nich niepewnie. – Nie wiedziałem, że mamy gości – dodał tonem, którego Derek do końca nie rozszyfrował.

\- Wpadłam tylko na kawę – wyjaśniła Kali szybko. – Zawsze lepiej pewne sprawy omówić tylko we dwoje – ciągnęła dalej. – Szczególnie, gdy masz dom wypełniony po brzegi nastolatkami – dodała.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, jakby ten komentarz do końca mu się nie podobał. Zacisnął dłoń mocniej na ramiączku plecaka, gdy wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się wymuszenie.

\- Pewnie masz rację – odparł chłopak, zostawiając ich samych.

Wzrok Kali podążył za szczupłą sylwetką i Derekowi nie spodobało się, jak kobieta obserwuje Stilesa. Zauważył, to już poprzedniego dnia, ale wtedy sądził, że mu się przewidziało.

\- Chyba ciężko zniósł stratę rodziny – podjęła Kali konwersacyjnym tonem.

Derek instynktownie miał ochotę stanąć w obronie Stilesa, ale przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tak naprawdę Deucalion tutaj był. Nie wiedział, jak chłopak zareagowałby na taką propozycję. Nie chciał tracić kolejnego członka watahy. I przede wszystkim, nie Stilesa. A nie miał pewności, czy chłopak nie wolałby życia w większej nie tak odciętej społeczności.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że jego wataha na Stilesie nie zrobiła zbyt wielkiego wrażenia. Byli zgrani i czynili postępy, ale wciąż brakowało im struktur i doświadczenia. Nie byli rodziną, którą Stiles znał z dzieciństwa, a za którą Derek też czasami tęsknił.  
Stilinski mógł odejść z Deucalionem, nawet tylko porwany potrzebą uczestniczenia w czymś większym. Może nie miałby nawet łowców pod samym nosem, którzy spędzaliby mu sen z powiek.

\- Wciąż nad tym pracujemy – odparł zatem Derek, rejestrując z przyjemnością, że jego serce nie drgnęło.

Nie było, to w końcu kłamstwo.

ooo

Stiles kręcił się po salonie odrobinę nerwowo. Isaac zamknął się w swoim pokoju nad podręcznikami z chemii, więc starali się dać mu przestrzeń, ale najwyraźniej, nawet to nie pomagało.

\- Starałem się mu wyjaśnić różnicę między ketonami i aldehydami, ale to bezskuteczne – przyznał Stiles z westchnieniem.

Derek opadł na kanapę, starając się wygłuszyć dźwięki nerwowego stukania, które dochodziły z piętra.

\- Rozmowa się udała? – spytał Stiles ciekawie, zaskakując go.

Chłopak przeważnie nie interesował się jego rozmowami. Nie odbywał takowych wiele, ale ta z Kali na pewno należała do prywatnych i Stiles musiał o tym wiedzieć. Jeśli właśnie ignorował jedną z zasad dotyczących nie wtrącania się w cudze życie, musiał mieć naprawdę dobry powód,

\- Kali jest dość… - zaczął Derek i nie wiedział, nawet jak to określić.

Dziewczyna wydawała się miła i szczera. Rozmowa z nią naprawdę przyniosła mu przyjemność. Jednak było w niej coś lekko odpychającego.

\- Ofensywna – odparł Stiles.

Musiał przyznać mu rację. Tego właśnie mu brakowało.

\- Długo zostaną w mieście? – pytał dalej Stiles.

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Deucalion nigdy otwarcie nie wyznaczył daty – przyznał z westchnieniem.

Stiles kiwnął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

\- Spróbuję wytłumaczyć mu, to jeszcze raz – zaczął chłopak i sugestywnie zerknął w sufit.

Isaac właśnie rzucił książką do chemii, o ile słuch nie mylił Dereka.

ooo

Kali pojawiła się z ojcem na ich progu w kilka godzin później. Stiles wpuścił ich do środka równie zdziwiony jak Derek. Nie umawiali spotkania, ale kobieta trzymała w dłoniach kilka pudełek pizzy.

\- Wiem, że to żadna kolacja, ale chcieliśmy się odwdzięczyć za wczorajsze zaproszenie – zaczął Deucalion. – Jeśli tylko będziecie w naszej okolicy, zapraszamy – dodał, kierując się po omacku w stronę kuchni.

Stiles niemal natychmiast podał mu ramię, a Derek pomógł Kali z pizzami. Wątpił, aby dali radę zjeść wszystko. Isaac kiedy był zdenerwowany prawie niczego nie mógł przełknąć.

Stiles nie wydawał się mieć takich problemów. A może Derek po prostu po raz pierwszy zauważył, jak wiele potrafi zjeść chłopak. Stilinski sam pochłonął prawie trzy pizze i wszystko byłoby w porządku, bo Derek zjadł tylko odrobinę mniej, ale wciąż miał przed oczami wystające żebra chłopaka.

\- Ech, młodzież – westchnął Deucalion. – Gdzie im się, to wszystko mieści – dodał mężczyzna.

\- Dorastam – poinformował wszystkich Stiles i brzmiało to, jak stała wymówka, której używał.

Może wcześniej, w Kansas też dokuczano mu z powodu szczupłej sylwetki i ogromnego apetytu. Derek zastanawiał się, czy za kilka lat, kiedy jego metabolizm zwolni, Stiles nabierze okrąglejszych kształtów, ale mocno w to wątpił.

Chłopak miał szczupłe nadgarstki i składał się wyłącznie z długich, chudych kończyn.

\- Idealnie wpasowałeś się w watahę, którą tworzy Derek – powiedziała Kali tonem, którego do końca nie rozumiał.

Nie brzmiało to jak obraza, ale też nie do końca komplement w stronę Stilesa. I najwyraźniej kobieta czekała na jakiś komentarz, bo cisza zaczynała się przedłużać i Deucalion też nie wydawał się zainteresowany jej przerywaniem.

\- Dobrze jest poznać swoje miejsce – powiedział Stiles spokojnie, chociaż Derek doskonale widział, jak zaciśnięte miał szczęki.

Kali kiwnęła głową, jakby w pełni się z nim zgadzała.

\- Poczucie przynależności jest najważniejsze – odezwał się w końcu Deucalion, przerywając napięcie, które zawisło w powietrzu. – Tak mawiała twoja matka, alfo Hale – powiedział całkiem poważnie mężczyzna.

\- Pamiętam wszystkie słowa swojej matki – odparł Derek, robiąc głębszy wdech.

Stiles wstał od stołu bez słowa i zabrał się za sprzątanie. Puste pudełka trafiły do kosza niemal natychmiast i zrobiło się o wiele więcej miejsca.

\- Kawy? Herbaty? Cokolwiek do picia? – spytał chłopak, podchodząc bliżej.

Deucalion akurat ponownie zaczął opowiadać o czasach, gdy dobrze znali się z jego matką. Derek słyszał te opowieści dziesiątki razy z ust matki i jakąś dziwną przyjemność sprawiało mu, że ktoś jeszcze tak dobrze ją wspomina.

\- Wody – poprosiła Kali, nie odrywając od Stilesa spojrzenia.

Derek mógł przysiąc, że kobieta przyszpilała Stilinskiego wzrokiem do każdej płaskiej powierzchni i wilk w nim nie był z tego zadowolony. Odkąd doszli do wewnętrznego porozumienia, starali się trzymać od Stilesa na taką odległość jaką narzucił chłopak. Krępowali go, czuli to obaj. Stiles, przecież nie od początku chciał biec u jego boku podczas pełni. Wymanewrowali sytuację tak, że zostali sami.

Stiles przyniósł dzbanek z wodą i szklanki, chociaż Deucalion odmówił. Przed nim położył filiżankę z herbatą i cytryną, dokładnie taką, jak pijał Derek.

Dłoń chłopaka musnęła jego ramię i zerknął wyżej, dostrzegając, że Stiles nie zwraca na niego najmniejszej uwagi, pochłonięty składaniem serwetek.

Kali jednak nic nie umknęło, więc szybko wrócił do rozmowy ze starszym alfą.

ooo

Kiedy położyli się wieczorem do łóżka, Stiles obrócił się na bok, spoglądając na niego w milczeniu. Przeważnie zamieniali ze sobą słowo lub dwa, a teraz panowała między nimi nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Martwisz się – stwierdził chłopak, jak zawsze po mistrzowsku odczytując jego emocje.

Derek przygryzł wargę. Nie powinien okazywać słabości przy nikim – tak zawsze działała jego matka. Każdy członek ich rodziny wiedział, że jej oschłość była tylko pozorna, ale w chwilach załamania zawsze na niej polegali. I nikomu nigdy nie przeszło przez myśl, że ona też jest człowiekiem.

Stiles wydawał się naprawdę mocno zaniepokojony.

Jego oczy nie były już jasnobrązowe i ciepłe. Przypominały kolor gliny po deszczu. I to nie było przyjemne skojarzenie.

\- Sądzisz, że długo tutaj zostaną? – spytał Stiles wprost, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi na poprzednie pytanie.

Uniósł się na łokciach, spoglądając na chłopaka z góry.

\- Nie dłużej niż to konieczne – odparł Derek.

Stiles prychnął, jakby nie spodziewał się żadnej, innej odpowiedzi.

ooo

Wpadał na Kali przypadkowo kilka razy. Kobieta podjechała parę razy do niego do domu, gdy bety były w szkole i Stiles zawsze marszczył nos, gdy wyczuwał zapach Kali. Przynajmniej, to stanowiło pewną pociechę, bo wilkołaczyca musiała wiedzieć, że nijak nie interesuje Stilinskiego. I zapewne, to przekazała ojcu.

Scott robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Bety instynktownie szukały u niego oparcia, gdy ich alfa zajęty był rozmowami z gośćmi, a on sam nie czuł się już pełnoprawnym zastępcą.

W ich domu pojawiło się dziwne napięcie, którego z początku nie byli do końca świadomi. Narastało z dnia na dzień i nawet treningi nie pomagały. Stiles sypiał coraz gorzej, chociaż nie budził się w środku nocy z krzykiem, jak Derek miał w zwyczaju tuż po pożarze. Derek, jednak coraz częściej łapał go na przyglądaniu mu się, gdy Stiles sądził, że nikt nie widzi.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać? – zaproponował więc, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy już śpią.

Stiles przewrócił się na bok, ignorując fakt, że kołdra zsunęła mu się z bioder. Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową i wypuścił nadmiar powietrza z płuc, przysuwając się bliżej.

Derek nie sądził, aby wziął chociaż jeden wdech, gdy obserwował, jak Stiles zamyka przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. Ciało chłopaka było przyjemne ciepłe i wypełniało go spokojem, którego do końca nie rozumiał.

Stiles też zdawał się rozluźniać pod wpływem jego dotyku.

\- Jestem gotowy – powiedział chłopak tak cicho, że Derekowi niemal wydawało się, że się przesłyszał.

\- Na, co? – spytał kompletnie nie rozumiejąc.

Czuł, jak Stiles nabiera powietrza do płuc.

\- Myślę, że mogę ci się poddać – powiedział ostrożnie chłopak i Derek nigdy nie słyszał piękniejszych słów.

Starał się uspokoić swoje serce, ale Stiles na pewno zauważył zmianę w jego zachowaniu, bo zesztywniał z jego objęciach.

\- Jeśli chcesz – zaczął niepewnie chłopak. – Wiem, że to tylko stary zwyczaj, ale wtedy, gdy widzieliśmy się po raz pierwszy… - tłumaczył dalej.

\- Chcę – wszedł mu w słowo z nadzieją, że Stiles nie zrozumie tego niewłaściwie.


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan pojawił się na jego progu kolejnego poranka i Derek wpuścił go do środka trochę zaskoczony. Kali miała jego numer telefonu, więc mogli zadzwonić zamiast wysyłać oficjalnego posłańca.

Chłopak nie usiadł, ale pozwolił za sobą przynajmniej zamknąć drzwi.

\- Ojciec informuje, że opuścimy was już pojutrze – powiedział Ethan.

Derek z całych sił starał się nie pokazać jak bardzo mu ulżyło.

\- Chciał się spotkać w bardziej okrojonym gronie na kolacji pożegnalnej – ciągnął dalej chłopak, i to już oznaczało pewne kłopoty.

Nie uzgodnili niczego podczas poprzednich spotkań, więc jeśli jakiekolwiek propozycje miały być wysunięte, miało się to stać właśnie wtedy.

\- Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy wszyscy okupowali restaurację. Nie jest to przestrzeń do rozmów – odparł, wiedząc, że właśnie na to liczył Deucalion.

Ethan uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia. Istniało kilka metod delikatnego wproszenia się do domu watahy i ten był jednym z nich.

ooo

Stiles chodził nerwowo tam i z powrotem, wyprowadzając z równowagi całą resztę. Do przybycia Deucaliona zostało kilka minut, więc Derek położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka z nadzieją, że to pomoże. Stiles, jednak spiął się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wyjadą i będziemy mieć święty spokój – zawyrokowała Erica. – To tylko jedna kolacja, co może się zdarzyć? – spytała retorycznie i Derek właśnie miał zganić ją za pochopność oceny sytuacji, gdy wyraźnie usłyszał podjeżdżające samochody.

\- Są – oznajmił wszystkim i Stiles wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów.

ooo

Kali wyglądała naprawdę pięknie, co tylko potwierdziło jego podejrzenia. Deucalion usiadł u szczytu stołu i splótł przed sobą dłonie.

\- Obowiązki wzywają – powiedział alfa wzruszając ramionami.

\- Niestety, każdego z nas to dotyczy – przyznał rację starszemu mężczyźnie.

Scott poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby oczekiwał, że w każdej chwili nastąpi załamanie. Co zaskakujące Stiles, jako jeden z nielicznych wyglądał na całkowicie opanowanego. Chłopak spoglądał tylko ukradkiem na Kali, która bawiła się wisiorkiem spoczywającym pomiędzy całkiem zgrabnymi piersiami.

\- Obowiązki wykonuje się lepiej, kiedy można je z kimś dzielić – podchwyciła kobieta, lekko go dezorientując.

\- Dlatego watahy mają stałą, łatwo rozpoznawalną hierarchię – wszedł jej w słowo Stiles.

Kali uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i Derek przysiągłby, że nie drgnęła jej nawet powieka.

\- Niełatwo zapewne było pogodzić się z tym, że z zastępcy alfy stałeś się najniższą stopniem betą – zaczęła kobieta konwersacyjnym tonem i Derek poczuł, jak jego ciało sztywnieje.

Stiles zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę.

\- Sądzę, że… - zaczął Scott nerwowo, gdy przy stole zrobiło się ciszej.

\- Uczono mnie, że każda funkcja w watasze jest równie ważna – odparł Stiles zaskakująco spokojnie. – Dobrego alfę cechuje świadomość tych zasad. Ojciec powinien ci je wpoić już dawno. Moja matka mawiała, że on był pionierem nauki o dynamice grup takich jak nasze – dodał, przekrzywiając głowę w lekkim wyzwaniu.

\- Pan Stilinski ma jak najbardziej rację – wtrącił się szybko Deucalion, odchrząkując. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że wśród bet panuje taka konkurencja – dodał mężczyzna, starając się zażartować, ale nie wyszło to za dobrze.

Napięcie, które odrobinę opadło, gdy dowiedzieli się o wyjeździe Deucaliona, ponownie wróciło, sprawiając, że Derek miał gęsią skórkę.

Coś przestało się kleić. Kali oficjalnie zaatakowała Stilesa, więc raczej nie próbowali chłopaka zjednać do siebie, jak początkowo się obawiał. Stiles siedział sztywno na swoim krześle starając się nie wykonywać zbyt wielu ruchów. Ta oszczędność świadczyła tylko o tym, że szykował się do ataku. A tego właśnie Derek na terytorium ich watahy chciał uniknąć…

Wiedział, że Deucalion jest rozsądnym człowiekiem, ale nie miał tego samego zdania na temat Kali.

\- Obowiązki alfy faktycznie są dość specyficzne – podjął mężczyzna, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na napięcie, które panowało.

\- Przygotowany do roli alfa wraz z dobrym zastępcą są w stanie im sprostać – rzucił Stiles niby mimochodem.

Kali spojrzała na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Tymczasem w waszej watasze pierwszym po alfie jest kilka lat temu ugryziony nastolatek, który nie zna naszych zwyczajów – powiedziała kobieta, pijąc najwyraźniej do Stilesa.

Chłopak skurczył się trochę i Kali zauważyła, że trafiła na podatny grunt.

\- Alfa powinien mieć partnera, który jest mu równy stopniem – podjęła kobieta. - Najlepiej pochodzącego z szanującej się rodziny. Wielkość watahy, która stoi za nim też na pewno jest pewnym atutem – dodała.

Stiles podrapał się nerwowo po przedramieniu.

\- Jestem następcą mojego ojca – poinformowała wszystkich bez cienia skromności w głosie i Derek nagle wiedział do czego, to wszystko zmierza.

\- Kali – zaczął ostrożnie, ale kobieta spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, jakby spodziewała się odpowiedzi na pytanie, którego przecież nie zadała. – Źle zrozumiałaś moją przyjaźń, chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać na osobności – dodał, starając się być delikatnym, ale policzki kobiety poczerwieniały.

Deucalion zmarszczył brwi, odwracając głowę w jego stronę.

\- Fuzja naszych watah – zaczął starszy alfa.

\- Beacon Hills jest moim dziedzictwem, a wataha panująca nad tym terytorium nie może być zbyt duża. Żyjemy w równowadze z łowcami, więc to uniemożliwia ekspansję. Jedyna sensowna polityka, jaką moglibyśmy prowadzić to handlowa. A w tej chwili moje bety są zajęte egzaminami w szkole, a nie planami zakładania własnych firm – wyjaśnił i Deucalion kiwnął głową.

Kali patrzyła na niego wściekle przez krótką chwilę, a potem zwróciła się w stronę Stilesa.

\- Partner alfy musi być równie silny, co on – warknęła kobieta, sprawiając, że Stiles podskoczył na swoim krześle. – Możesz krążyć wokół niego… - ciągnęła dalej i Stiles zaczerwienił się wściekle, wciskając się głębiej w fotel.

\- Kali – warknął jej ojciec, starając się doprowadzić ją do porządku.

\- Możesz być na każde zawołanie i grzać mu łóżko, ale pamiętaj, że jesteś tylko mała sierotą, która straciła jedyną nadzieję swojego rodu wraz z matką – dodała kobieta, podnosząc się odrobinę na krześle.

Stiles wpatrywał się w nią w czystym szoku, a potem jego serce zaczęło bić z szaleńczą prędkością, gdy złość zagościła w jego oczach. Chłopak starał się oddychać, ale ewidentnie miał z tym problem.

Scott zerwał się z krzesła, ale Stiles odepchnął go z siłą, której raczej nikt się nie spodziewał. Młody wilkołak spojrzał na kobietę, błyskając na przemian błękitem tęczówek i czerwienią, której Derek się nie spodziewał.

\- Cholera – stwierdził Isaac, pomagając wstać Scottowi.

Stiles wciąż wgapiał się w Kali, a jego ciało wibrowało i Derek zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że ten jeden, jedyny raz gdy chłopak trząsł się podczas burzy, nie był ze strachu.

Powstrzymywanie przemiany tak drastycznej jak ta, bolało. Pamiętał pierwsze dni agonii, gdy przyzwyczajał się do nowej pozycji w grupie i zmian, które zaszły w jego ciele.

Stiles był szczupły, a forma alfy naprawdę ogromna. Ból, który niosła przemiana musiał być przerażający.

\- Odejdziesz – warknął chłopak, wciąż wyglądając jak człowiek, chociaż jego twarz balansowała niebezpiecznie na granicy beta formy.

Dzieci Deucaliona odciągnęły go od stołu, co było raczej rozsądnym pomysłem, bo Stiles w każdej chwili mógł stracić kontrolę.

Kali wpatrywała się w niego w niemym przerażeniu, chyba nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że cały ten czas prowokowała alfę. Kogoś, kto był dziesiątki razy silniejszy od niej.

\- Stiles – powiedział Derek.

Chłopak odwrócił się nagle w jego stronę i jego oczy na tę krótką chwilę wyglądały na ludzkie.

\- Przepraszam – wyrwało się z ust młodego wilkołaka, gdy bezceremonialnie wybiegł z kuchni.

Drzwi wyjściowe trzasnęły nim, ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować.

\- Spotkanie skończone – warknął, spoglądając na Kali.

Deucalion chyba zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale kolejny trzask drzwiami musiał go przekonać o bezcelowości.

ooo

Nie było takiej możliwości, aby dogonić Stilesa. Isaac i Scott zgubili trop i nic nie wskazywało na to, że chłopak zamierzał posłuchać nawoływań Eriki. Derek najdłużej został w lesie jeszcze raz analizując wszystko, co wiedział.

Stiles nie mógł zaatakować alfy na ich terytorium, bo dowiedziałby się o tym bardzo szybko. Balans sił był w naturze stały.

Musiał zatem pojawić się już takim i Derek do końca nie rozumiał, dlaczego Stiles pierwszego dnia nie przyznał, że jest alfą szukającym po prostu wytchnienia. Nie wyrzuciliby go. Nie próbowaliby zabić. Istniał kodeks między watahowy, który wyraźnie uwzględniał takie przypadki.

Teraz nie dziwiło go, że Stiles nie był w stanie okazać mu uległości. Scott odniósł też dobre wrażenie w kwestii balansu sił. Wszystko zaczynało układać się w logiczną całość.  
Derek nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jakąś częścią swojej osobowości podejrzewał, że w Stilesie jest coś więcej.

Nie wiedział dokładnie, w którą stronę biegł, ale nie było, to ważne. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu po chłopaku. Skoro tak dobrze ukrywał fakt, iż jest alfą, zamaskowanie drogi ucieczki, zapewne było dla niego drobną igraszką.

Derek nie mógł przestać podziwiać jego sprytu i inteligencji.

\- Zamierzasz się mnie pozbyć? – spytał chłopak zaskakując go w ciemności.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – westchnął Derek.

Stiles podszedł bliżej już w ludzkiej formie. Spodnie luźno zwisały mu na biodrach, a koszulka zapewne leżała rozerwana gdzieś na strzępy. Derek, i to znał z autopsji.  
Chłopak wydawał się niemal drobny, gdy robił niewielkie kroki w jego stronę.

\- Nie mogę wyjechać bez mojego ojca – powiadomił go Stiles, przygryzając wargę.

\- Szukasz terytorium do zajęcia, o to ci chodziło? – upewnił się Derek.

Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie. Gdybym chciał watahy… Gdybym chciał swojej własnej watahy – poprawił się chłopak. – Zostałbym w Kansas – wyjaśnił.

Derek kiwnął głową.

\- Dlaczego nie zostaniesz u nas? – spytał wprost.

Stiles spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Mógłbym dalej udawać twoją betę – zaczął chłopak wyraźnie źle odczytując jego intencje.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś to robić? – spytał Derek. – Widziałem, co się działo tamtej nocy, gdy była burza…

\- Bardzo rzadko tracę kontrolę, przysięgam… - zaczął Stiles.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – przerwał mu.

Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem i Derek nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinni, to wszystko rozegrać. Od samego początku bał się, że Stiles odejdzie. Słowa Kali wróciły do niego niemal natychmiast. Wcześniej działo się tak wiele, że nie zdążył nawet wszystkiego przeanalizować.

\- Czy to, co powiedziała Kali jest prawdą? – spytał ostrożnie, nie chcąc spłoszyć chłopaka.

\- Nie straciłem dziedzictwa mojego rodu – sarknął Stiles. – Jestem… jestem alfą Stilinskim, synem Claudii. Nikt tylko nie rozumie, że nie chcę mojej rodziny zastępować kimś innym – powiedział i Derek wyczuwał jego gorycz.

\- Nie o tym mówiłem – zaczął, robiąc kolejny, ostrożny krok.

Serce Stilesa znowu zaczęło bić szybko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę miał na myśli Derek.

\- Przeniosę się do swojego pokoju na stałe – obiecał chłopak bardzo szybko.

\- Dlaczego cały czas wyciągasz pochopne wnioski? – zirytował się Derek. – A może ja chcę, żebyś został w moim pokoju. Kali wspominała, że alfie potrzebny jest silny partner i za takiego cię uważałem już w chwili, gdy pojawiłeś się na podjeździe naszego domu. Nie liczy się dla mnie czy jesteś betą, czy alfą, czy omegą – wziął głębszy wdech przerywając na chwilę.

Stiles wciąż stał naprzeciwko niego, przyglądając mu się, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.

\- Powiedziałeś Scottowi, że się zakochałeś – podjął Derek, korzystając z okazji. – To nie był chłopak spod trybun.

Stiles spuścił głowę, jakby wstydził się całej historii. I dobrze, bo Derek zaczynał jej nienawidzić. Temperatura ciała chłopaka wzrosła odrobinę, gdy milczeli po środku niczego.

\- Jesteś dla mnie kimś ważnym. Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, gdy myślałem, że Deucalion przyjechał tu za tobą – przyznał, bo w ten sposób chyba lepiej szła im komunikacja.

\- Kali wbiła sobie do głowy, że będziesz wraz z nią prowadzić watahę – prychnął Stiles, nagle zirytowany i Derek poczuł przyjemne ciepło, które rozlało mu się po ciele.

\- To, dlatego tak bardzo byłeś niezadowolony z jej widoku – odgadł.

Nikt jeszcze nigdy nie był o niego zazdrosny i musiał przyznać, że to było przyjemne uczucie.

\- Myślałem, że chcą ci zaproponować przeniesienie się na ich terytorium. I nie wiedziałem, co odpowiesz, bo wiem, jak mnie brakuje rodziny… - wyznał Derek.

\- To nie byłaby moja rodzina – odparł Stiles, przysuwając się tak blisko, że stali ze sobą twarzą w twarz.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną do domu? – poprosił Derek.

Chłopak objął go ostrożnie, jakby wciąż się bał tego wszystkiego.

\- Naszego domu – powiedział Stiles, kiwając lekko głową na znak zgody.

Derek zaciągnął się mocniej zapachem jego ciała, prochu i krwi.


End file.
